Pan Comido
by Irina Monteith
Summary: Sera tan sencillo cumplir sus planes despues de que el destino los vuelva a unir?    - Lo haría suplicar por tenerme en su cama - Rachel       - Lo único que en realidad sabía era que ahora que encontré a Rachel no me alejaría de ella - Finn     Lemmon
1. Prefacio

**Hola Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste!**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida su adaptación, distribución y copia parcial o total.**_

**

* * *

**

**PAN COMIDO**

**PREFACIO**

**POV RACHEL**

Finn? – ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

Nunca nadie me había hecho sufrir tanto como el. Y ahora reaparecía en mi vida, noooo ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?, ¿Por qué ahora que me va tan bien? Aunque pensándolo mejor ¿El destino me estará dando mi justa venganza?

Claro, VENGANZA, me vengaría de el, por todas las lagrimas que me hizo derramar. Yo ya no era la niña boba que vivía enamorada de el. Ahora NADIE se burla de mi, soy la vocalista del mejor coro del país, los chicos mueren por mí y el iba a ser uno de ellos, esto seria pan comido.

Enamoraría a Finn Hudson, lo haría suplicar por tenerme en su cama y cuando lo hiciera ya no tendría salida, solo me deseara a mí y mejor aun, solo me amara a mí. Mi plan es perfecto, lo hare sentir lo mismo que el me hizo, que aprenda la lección, que no le queden ganas de volver a amar o confiar.

Puse cara entre inocente y sexy y me acerque a paso seguro – Hola Finn! ¿Que haces aquí? – lance mis brazos sobre el y lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas dejando que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran. Me separe un poco para poder ver sus ojos completamente confundidos

Hemmm yo pues – hizo una larga pausa tratando de recobrar la compostura – sabia que vendrías y quise venir a verte

Su respuesta me dejo completamente confundida – ¿Como supiste eso? – era muy extraño estar de nuevo cerca de el, sentía un hormigueo recorrer mi espalda y una punzada constante en mi corazón. Finn continuaba mirándome sin contestar así que decidí volver a preguntar - ¿Cómo supiste que yo estaría aquí?

Un amigo me conto

Rachel ya podemos irnos a las habitaciones – Grito Mercedes y después de eso soltó una carcajada – ya puedes soltar al chico – Entrometida!, luego tendría que contarle mi plan para que me ayudara, aunque no estoy segura de si estará de acuerdo

Finn, ¿Me ayudarías a llevar mi equipaje? – Pestañee un par de veces para que no se pudiera negar

Claro – lo solté de inmediato y él se adelanto para tomar mis valijas, y camino siguiendo la ruta que habían tomado mis amigos. Me apresure a alcanzarlo y caminamos de la mano hasta mi habitación, cuando llegamos pase la llave y me voltee para despedirme.

Gra... – No pude terminar de hablar porque Finn me hizo callar con un "tierno" beso, como una completa estúpida fui traicionada por mi propio cuerpo, ya que lentamente me fui arqueando y solté un fuerte jadeo, Finn tomo esto como una invitación así que introdujo su lengua en mi boca, me arrastro dentro de la habitación y cerro la puerta de golpe, sutilmente me guio hasta la cama y empezó a levantar mi blusa, el roce de sus dedos con mi piel era delicioso.

Ohh no no no no, que fue lo que pensé ¿Delicioso?, aayy no, que me pasa no le voy a entregar en bandeja de plata lo único que él no ha obtenido de mi. No Rachel Berry cierra esas piernas y aguántate! – DETENTEE FINN – Fue lo único que alcance a decir


	2. Cap 1  De vuelta al pasado

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida su adaptación, distribución y copia parcial o total.**_

**

* * *

**

**CAP 1 – DE VUELTA AL PASADO**

**POV FINN**

Ya ha pasado un año desde que me gradué de la universidad y aun no consigo empleo, se que lo que voy a hacer no es lo más correcto, pero Puck me aseguro que todo saldría bien, necesito dinero para ayudarle a mi mamá con las cuentas de la casa, así que accedí a acompañarlo al hotel Hilton. Íbamos a robar un par de cosas y luego venderlas.

Entramos a la recepción del hotel y ahí había una mujer gorda bastante desarreglada que era la encargada del Check in, Puck se acerco a ella y le conqueteo, tal como lo había dicho, mire el reloj de la pared y marcaba las 11.30am; Puck me señalo con la mirada el grupo de personas con el que me tenía que mezclar para pasar desapercibido, la idea era que yo sedujera a una de esas mujeres para luego robarles.

Tome una bocanada de aire, para infundirme valentía y empecé a caminar hacia donde me había indicado mi amigo, les eché un vistazo a esas personas, era una chica asiática, una rubia, una latina, otra morena, un chico que parecía chica, otro en silla de ruedas y tres más de espaldas a mí. Creo que Puck tenía razón, esto iba a ser pan comido.

Finn? – Casi me desmayo cuando voltee y vi a Rachel Berry, no sé si me puse más nervioso por el susto de creer que me habían atrapado o si fue el hecho de verla.

**Flashback**

Cinco años atrás

Es mi último año en la preparatoria McKinley, estaba en mi clase de música y la profesora Emma le pidió a Rachel Berry que cantara "Don't Rain On My Parade", no sé cómo ni porque, pero después de escucharla cantar me di cuenta que ella me atraía y mucho, tenía la mejor voz que he escuchado en mi vida, pero yo soy el chico más popular de la preparatoria y ella es una completa desconocida, bueno no tan desconocida, porque al menos la mencionan para burlarse.

Un día para mi fortuna nos toco hacer juntos una investigación para la clase de música, ella me invito a su casa para estar más cómodos, traía puesta una falda negra con una blusa rosa, supongo que ese es su color favorito, porque casi todo en su habitación era de ese color, nos sentamos en su escritorio cada uno con su notebook y empezamos a buscar información en internet

Muy bien y que te parece si agregamos algunos ejemplos de baladas – dijo cuando habíamos terminado de bajar información

Genial, es perfecto – exclame mientras extendía mi brazo para colocarle un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja.

No sé cuál de los dos fue el que acorto la distancia que había entre nosotros, pero nuestras narices estaban tan cerca que casi podían rosarse.

Sabes que puedes besarme si quieres – dijo tan suave que apenas pude escucharlo, pero en ese momento sus labios carnosos empezaron a llamarme con fuerza, así que acorte un poco más la distancia que nos separaba, ya podía sentir su respiración acelerada golpeando mis labios

Quiero hacerlo – sin más, coloque mis labios en los suyos y nos fundimos en un beso tierno pero apasionado

Después de eso nos encontrábamos cada día a la hora del almuerzo atrás del auditorio, para besarnos, a veces hablábamos, a veces solo nos besábamos, cada día nuestros besos eran más intensos y me dolía cada vez que teníamos que separarnos para respirar o porque teníamos que volver a clases.

Rach, que tienes que hacer después de la escuela? – la tome de la mano esperando su respuesta

Nada, es el ultimo día de clases, así que no tengo ningún plan

Me preguntaba si quisieras ir… – Rachel me interrumpió antes de terminar

Estas seguro de que quieres que nos vean juntos? – una mirada triste apareció en sus lindos ojos

Si muy seguro – exclame – Entonces quieres ir a los bolos?

Si si quiero – lanzo sus brazos sombre mi cuello y yo le devolví el abrazo con la misma fuerza, la campana sonó y nos dirigimos por caminos diferentes a nuestra siguiente clase

Pase el resto del día pensando en cómo sería nuestra salida a los bolos, tenía todo planeado, primero jugaríamos un poco luego comeríamos pizza, sería perfecto. Cuando termino mi última clase corrí al estacionamiento y vi a Rachel recostada a su auto, mi corazón empezó a latir como loco. Avance un par de pasos más

Hey Finn! – voltee para ver a Puck corriendo hacia mi – Hey amigo, vamos a ir a emborracharnos a la casa de Quinn. Vienes?

No ya tengo planes – solté sin mirarlo, estaba concentrado en la chica que me esperaba

A quien ves? – siguió fijamente el rumbo de mi mirada – No me digas que vas a seguir tu jueguito con esa perdedora – Puse los ojos como platos, como es posible q él lo supiera. Según yo estaba siendo muy discreto

No sé de que hablas

Mira Finn eres mi mejor amigo y te voy a dar un consejo, si no quieres ser la burla de toda la escuela, mueve tu culo a la casa de Quinn – Mire a Rachel y moví mis labios lo más despacio que pude y le dije "Lo siento". Corrí al carro de Puck y nos fuimos a la fiesta

Si definitivamente me había comportado como un desgraciado. No merecía siquiera que me mirara de nuevo, seguro ella también estaba recordando ese día, porque me miro con ojos de odio. Que estúpido fui.


	3. Cap 2 Confundido

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida su adaptación, distribución y copia parcial o total.**_

**

* * *

**

**CAP ****2 – CONFUNDIDO**

Hola Finn! ¿Que haces aquí? – Rachel corrió y se lanzo sobre mí sacándome de mis recuerdos, creo que se pego a mi más de lo necesario, porque sentí a mi miembro reaccionando. Tuve que obligarme a pensar en el accidente con el cartero.

¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable conmigo?, yo me merecía una patada en las "bolas" y ella estaba siendo amable, creo que estaba en la dimensión desconocida. Bueno ella nunca hacia lo que esperaba, pero esto era demasiado.

Hemmm yo pues – ahora si estoy nervioso ¿Qué le digo?, me di un par de cachetadas mentales y le conteste lo primero que se me ocurrió – sabia que vendrías y quise venir a verte

¿Como supiste eso? – pregunto confundida – ¿Cómo supiste que yo estaría aquí? – esta vez dijo su pregunta muy lento enfatizando cada palabra

Un amigo me conto – Eso no era del todo una mentira. Puck me había dicho que un coro muy famoso haría varias presentaciones en este Hotel, aunque yo no sabía que ella estaba en ese coro ¿Puck lo sabría? ¿Mi mejor amigo me lanzaría así a mi destino?

Rachel ya podemos irnos a las habitaciones – Dijo la chica morena, luego se rio y grito de nuevo – ya puedes soltar al chico – Me sonroje al notar que aun seguíamos abrazados

Finn, ¿Me ayudarías a llevar mi equipaje?

Claro – No le podía decir que no, tenía que compensarla, le debía demasiado, de hecho cumpliría con el plan de Puck, solo que con algunas modificaciones, ¿Seria capaz de robarle? ¿Ella seria capaz de perdonarme? ¿Podía pasar lo que tantas veces soñé que hacía con ella? Lo único que en realidad sabía era que ahora que encontré a Rachel no me alejaría de ella.

Fui por sus maletas y camine hacia el pasillo de la derecha pasando justo a la par de Puck, el asintió al verme, pero se tapo la cara con la gorra a toda velocidad cuando Rachel apareció a mi lado para tomarme de la mano.

Caminamos así hasta su habitación, Rachel abrió la puerta y se giro lento, en ese momento todo paso como en una película, miles de escenas reproduciéndose en mi cabeza en un solo segundo, pero una, la más importante eran sus labios unidos a los míos.

Gra... – Me adelante y la bese, si la bese con todo el deseo que le tenia, ella soltó un jadeo entre mis labios así que adentre mi lengua en su boca y empezamos a moverlas como en un vals, empecé a entrar en la habitación con Rach entre mis brazos, cerré la puerta para que nadie nos interrumpiera, atravesamos el pasillo chocando contra las paredes

Llegamos a la recamara, la acomode con delicadeza en la cama y me acomode sobre ella, puse mis manos en sus caderas y empecé a hacer pequeños círculos, luego subí su blusa, dejando la suave piel de su abdomen a mi alcance.

Detente Finn – grito y me empujo fuera de la cama.

Perdón – dije muy avergonzado de mi comportamiento. Rachel se levanto puso su mano bajo mi barbilla y me hizo levantar el rostro para que quedáramos mirándonos a los ojos

No tengo nada que perdonarte – hizo una pausa, y cambio su mano de mi barbilla a mi pecho – es solo que creo que vamos muy rápido – me dio un casto beso en los labios y se volteo – voy a darme una ducha, no te vayas por favor – Esta mujer me iba a volver loco.

¿Como puedes ser ardiente a un segundo y al otro ser un cubo de hielo? ¿Ella se sentiría como yo mientras nos besábamos? ¿Ella también quería llegar a más? Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas, me recosté en la cama y coloque mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, nunca me había sentido así, estoy realmente confundido


	4. Cap 3 Con mi amigo en el baño

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida su adaptación, distribución y copia parcial o total.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CAP ****3 – CON MI AMIGO EN EL BAÑO**

**POV RACHEL**

Fui hasta mis maletas saque un vestido y mi ropa interior, fui al baño a toda prisa y cerré la puerta con seguro. Ese pequeño encontrón con Finn había subido un poco mi temperatura. Creo que iba a tener varios viajes al baño con mi amigo "Manuel Palma" si quería que mi plan funcionara a la perfección.

Es que hay que admitir que las chicas tenemos tantas ganas de tener sexo como los chicos, la que se lo niegue a sí misma es una completa hipócrita. Pero claro, ese es el pequeño secretito que ninguna quiere que se sepa.

Puse la tina a llenar mientras me desvestía, empecé acariciándome los brazos, desabroche mi blusa rosando con mis dedos mis hombros y mi vientre, en tanto mantenía los ojos cerrados imaginando que quien me acariciaba era Finn, luego me desprendí de mi sostén dejando mis senos libres, los masajee con movimientos lentos, en ese momento empecé a jadear así que tome un paño y lo coloque en mi boca para que no me escuchara.

Note que la tina estaba a punto de llenarse así que me detuve me desprendí de mi falda y mi tanga y me introduje en la tibia agua, ya dentro decidí terminar, así que retome el masaje en mis senos, ahora jugueteando un poco con mis pezones, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, entonces saque la mano de agua y moví un poco los dedos frente a mi rostro y sonreí, esa era como mi broma personal, ya era hora de que "Manuel Palma" comenzara su trabajito.

Baje mi mano por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi parte más íntima, me acaricie lentamente con dos de mis dedos, pero la urgencia al recodar los besos de Finn, sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, su boca en mi cuello, sus manos apretando mis nalgas, hizo que ardiera en deseo. Así que introduje un dedo dentro de mi cavidad, y luego el otro, provocando que mi cuerpo se arqueara, y luego los saque, hice esto en varias veces hasta que sentí que llegaba al orgasmo. Gracias al cielo aun continuaba con el paño en la boca o creo que todo el hotel me habría escuchado. Termine mi baño y salí de la tina aun sintiendo mi intimidad arder, al parecer esta vez "Manuel Palma" no había sido suficiente. Entonces me senté sobre un estante y cerré los ojos.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Finn estaba frente a mí con sus ojos ardiendo en deseo, igual a los míos – Por favor hazme tuya – le suplique. El se acerco y me beso, mordiendo mi labio, luego deslizo su boca hasta mi cuello, mientras sus dedos apretaban mis pezones, yo le desabroche el pantalón y luego le quite su camiseta dejando a la vista su perfecto abdomen, lo acaricie pasando un poco mis uñas por él y luego baje mi mano hasta su prominente miembro y lo acaricie por encima de su pantalón, nos miramos por unos segundos y luego nos volvimos a besar, mientras el bajaba sus manos hasta mi cavidad y me acariciaba con urgencia, lo despoje de la única prenda que me separaba de su miembro.

El tomo mi pierna y la subió hasta su hombro y luego se introdujo en mi, provocando que un fuerte gemido se me escapara, mientras mantenía mis manos aferradas a su espalda, moviéndolas de arriba a abajo y mientras el entraba y salía de mi, llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo, emitiendo un delicioso grito. Finn me beso y nos quedamos abrazados por varios minutos disfrutando uno del otro. Luego se separo y acaricio con su mano mi mejilla en tanto me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Te amo Rachel, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare – que se contestaba a eso?, deseaba lanzarme sobre él y besarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero algo me detenía

TOC TOC

La puerta del baño sonó sacándome de mis cavilaciones, MIERDA todo había sido mi imaginación Finn continuaba al otro lado de la puerta y yo estaba sola en el baño

Rachel?

Si – conteste bastante enfadada conmigo misma

Estas bien?

Si en un momento salgo

Ok, aquí te espero

Baje del estante y abrí de nuevo la ducha, puse el agua fría y esta vez me metí al agua tratando de pensar en ovejas y pececitos, salí y con pocas ganas me vestí. Abrí la puerta y Finn estaba parado frente a mí

Estaba pensando muy seriamente en tirar la puerta

Lo siento – Le di una tímida sonrisa, fui hasta el espejo y me empecé a cepillar el cabello – Tengo que ir a ensayar. Te quedas aquí o vas conmigo?

La verdad no puedo hacer ninguna de las dos

Queee! Porque? Creí que querías estar más tiempo conmigo – Demonios esto arruinaría mi plan

Si quiero, pero…

Pero? – Pregunte ya de muy mal humor

Pero no tengo reservaciones y ... – bajo la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron – y no tengo dinero para hacerlo

Ayy eso no es problema, yo me encargo – le di un corto beso en los labios y me volteé para correr a la recepción

No Rachel espera – Me hizo girar tomándome del brazo – No quiero que hagas eso por mi – me acerque a él y lo abrace fuerte, levante mi cabeza y el inclino la suya y nos volvimos a besar dejando que nuestras manos viajaran libres por nuestros cuerpos, termine el beso mordiendo su labio inferior y me separe un poco

No lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi – Bueno eso era muy cierto - Voy a ir a la recepción a hacer el papeleo, quédate aquí

Corrí a la recepción e hice el papeleo a toda prisa, porque iba a llegar tarde al ensayo, cancele el hospedaje de Finn con mi tarjeta de crédito y volví a toda prisa a la habitación.

* * *

_**Gracias por todas las alertas,**_

_**Me alegra que les guste la historia**_


	5. Cap 4 Presentaciones

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida su adaptación, distribución y copia parcial o total.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CAP ****4 – PRESENTACIONES**

Entre muy agitada por la carrera, tire la puerta y fui directo al armario tome mi bolso de mano y voltee a ver a Finn tirado sobre mi cama ¿Dormido? Si estaba dormido, después del portazo el seguía dormido como un bebe y se veía tan lindo, me hinque a la orilla de la cama a observarlo dormir. Tenía la almohada abrazada y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, sonreí al verlo y Finn abrió los ojos en ese instante

Te desperté? – pregunte sintiéndome completamente estúpida, por estarlo observando como una boba

No, es solo que mi sueño dejo de ser bonito. Como te fue? – Pregunto mientras tallaba sus ojos

Bien mientras les des dinero, todo está bien

Prometo que te pagare – Cambio la alegría de su cara por una muy pensativa más bien preocupada

No es necesario – le afirme – ahora levántate quiero que me acompañes al ensayo

Muy bien – de un salto ya estaba incorporado a mi lado, jalándome del brazo para salir

Fuimos de la mano hasta el anfiteatro del hotel y de vez en cuando nos mirábamos y sonreíamos, entramos y ya todos estaban ahí.

Rachel llegas tarde – anuncio el Señor Schuester

Déjela Señor Schue, la niña estaba ocupada – se burlo Santana

Por cierto, no nos vas a presentar a tu príncipe azul – exclamo Kurt y mirando a Finn mas de lo necesario, lo cual hizo que me enfadara

El es mi novio Finn Hudson – dije tratando de alejar a las moscas de mi pastel

T…T…Tu…tu…qu…que? – tartamudeo Tina

Mi novio – Finn me miro muy sorprendido por mi afirmación, pero no lo negó, era raro que no lo hiciera, lo cual reafirmaba que mi plan seria pan comido, de seguro él quería enmendar su error – Mira Finn ellos son Mercedes, Kurt, Santana, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Matt, Mike, el señor Schue y su esposa que supongo ya conoces… Emma – le fui señalando a los presentes de derecha a izquierda.

Hola mucho gusto, Señora Emma que gusto de volver a verla. Está embarazada? – pregunto sorprendido

Dime solo Emma ya no soy tu maestra de secundaria – dijo Emma muy amable como siempre – Y si lo estoy tengo 5 meses y voy a tener una hermosa bebita a la que llamaremos Terri

Bueno ahora que Rachel llego podemos iniciar el ensayo – Interrumpió el señor Schue que se giro hacia mi – les decía a los demás que solo ensayaremos 2 canciones y luego se van a poner el vestuario para salir a su presentación.

Como el señor Schuester dijo solo ensayamos Halo/Walking on sunshine y Hate on me, fue el ensayo más corto de mi vida. Corrimos a los camerinos y nos pusimos la ropa de la primer presentación y salimos al escenario, lo primero que hice al iniciar a cantar fue buscar a Finn, estaba en el centro del público y su altura lo hacía resaltar, cantamos alrededor de 10 canciones y cerramos la noche cantando Pus it, hacíamos unos bailes muy sexys y la coreografía era en parejas, Matt era mi pareja.

Al finalizar la canción debíamos terminar abrazándonos de frente, así que Matt aprovecho ese momento para besarme, no podía rechazarlo ni abofetearlo frente a todo el mundo, ya que los aplausos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar. Por dentro ardía en furia, estaba segura que lo que Matt tenía era un típico ataque de celos, pero tenía que darse cuenta que lo nuestro ya se termino.

Bueno aunque como un punto a mi favor, Matt sería una buena carta que podría usar en algún momento de mi plan, de todas formas Finn había visto ese beso y a estas alturas debía estar imaginando miles de cosas. Cuando salimos del escenario decidí no decirle nada a Matt. Pero me encontré a todos reunidos.

Qué ocurre? – pregunte un poco asustada

Decidimos hacer "pijamadas" – contesto Brittany enfatizando las comillas – las mujeres a mi habitación y los hombres a la de Mike

Pero… - iba a empezar a renegar cuando Matt me interrumpió

Tu "novio" viene con nosotros – que las comillas estaban de moda?.

Pórtense bien niños – grito Emma al salir del brazo de su esposo

Ya todo está dicho en una hora nos vemos – ordeno Santana

Pero…

Rachel – gritaron todos unisonó

Assshhh esta bieeenn – dije resignada

Salí y Finn me esperaba en el lobby del hotel, parecía enfadado, imagino porque, le conté del plan de esta noche y no le pareció una buena idea, pero tampoco se quejo mucho. Caminamos a la habitación esta vez no nos tomamos de la mano, lo del beso al parecer funciono a mi favor, por esta noche lo dejaría arder en celos, cuando llegamos, me cambie y nos dirigimos a la que iba a ser nuestra habitación por esa noche.


	6. Cap 5 Chismeando

**CAP 5 – CHISMEANDO**

**POV FINN**

Ahora resulta que iba a ir a una "pijamada" y lo peor es que le tenía que ver la cara a ese imbécil que beso a MI Rachel. Vaya que me había enfadado, aunque luego me puse a pensar en que de seguro todo era parte del espectáculo. Si claro eso debía ser, los actores se besan con mujeres que no son sus esposas y no significa nada para ellos.

Llegamos a la habitación de Brittany, y Rachel se volvió para mirarme

Estas enfadado conmigo – pregunto con la cabeza baja

No porque iba a estarlo – Sabia a que se refería con esa pregunta pero no tenia caso hacerla sentir mal por eso

Por lo que pasa al final de… - levanto la cabeza y me miro a los ojos, me acerque y la bese

Porque iba a estar enojado – dije – fue solo parte del espectáculo, solo espero que esa parte no la ensayen seguido

Rachel me miro confundida, pero luego sonrió, me dio otro beso, se volvió mientras yo continuaba abrazándome por la cintura y toco la puerta, como nadie le abría extendí mi brazo para volver a tocar, pero en ese momento una endiabladamente sexy Santana abrió la puerta, Santa… Santa MADRE que bien se veía, traía un pantaloncito color beige y una polera ajustada en color negro, obviamente Rachel se dio cuenta lo que miraba y trate de despistarla mirando el cuadro de un payaso que había en la pared.

Byyeee Finn – grito al tiempo que me tiraba la puerta en las narices. Ni siquiera me dio un beso de despedida, rayos, de seguro no se había creído lo de mi admiración por el payaso.

Llegue a la habitación de Mike y toque de inmediato Matt me abrió y ni hola dijo así que pase y decidí ignorarlo. Tenían un mueble lleno de todo tipo de tragos. Asi que me acerque a ella allí estaban Mike y Artie. Apenas llegue Mike se retiro al parecer tampoco le caia bien.

Quieres un trago – me ofreció Artie

Si gracias, creo que me hace falta – tome el vaso que me ofrecia Artie y bebi un sorbo – Parece que no le caigo bien a tus amigos

Parece que no – reconoció – creo que tu problema es Matt – arquee la ceja – el y Rachel fueron novios hace algún tiempo y Mike es su mejor amigo – hizo una pausa y ambos le dimos un sorbo al trago – ya sabes códigos de amistad

Si entiendo – ahora si estaba celoso, Rachel había sido novia de ese invecil – y se querían mucho?

Quienes? – Pregunto confundido

Pues Rachel y Matt – debía averiguar todo

Creo que no – lo pensó un poco mas – la verdad no lo se – se rasco la cabeza – parece que ella esta interesada en ti

Pues si eso parece – debía seguir investigando – y hace cuanto se conocen?

Todos fuimos a la misma universidad, ahí nos descubrió el Señor Schue – Artie se sirvió otra copa

Oie y que se hace en estas pijamadas? – No estaba seguro de que se hacia en una pijamada de solo hombres, en una mixta habria jugado, verdad o reto o poker de prendas

Pues emborracharnos, chismear y mmm algunas veces jugamos verdad o reto – ja no estaba tan perdido

No es un poco raro jugar eso entre hombres, además ya estamos bastante grandesitos – admiti

No mira, MIKEE, MATT – grito los nombres de MBF (My Best Friends) – Creo que vamos a tener que jugar verdad o reto con Finn para se integre

No no es necesario – la verdad no quería integrarme a esos dos

Insisto – Dijo Artie

Ok – contestaron MBF unisono, y Mike fue por una botella y la puso sobre la mesita de noche, todos nos colocamos alrededor y el la hizo girar, la botella quedo apuntando hacia mi y con el culo hacia Matt

Verdad o Reto? – Pregunto

Verdad – conteste

Aburrido – dijeron Mike y Artie unisono

Ya te acostaste con Rachel – Que clase de pregunta estúpida era esa?

No – Era la verdad pero aunque lo hubiéramos hecho mi respuesta habría sido la misma yo soy un caballero. Hice girar de nuevo la botella

Verdad o Reto? – Dijo Mike

Reto – Contesto Matt convencido

Ve al cuarto de chicas y besa a Rachel – Ah nooo esto se estaba pasando de la raya

Y nosotros como sabremos que la beso? – Dije tratando de anular el reto

Por mis labios traerán impregnado su brillo – presumió

Puede ser el de cualquiera – exclame

Pero solo el de ella tiene ese sabor a fresa – maldito, me levante de un salto y estaba dispuesto a golpearlo

Ya basta creo que se termino el juego – dijo Artie – Finn puedes tomar la cama de Kurt ya que el se quedara en el cuarto de las chicas - me señalo la cama de Kurt, me dirigi a ella y al instante me quede dormido.


	7. Cap 6 Sexo en la Playa

**CAP 6 – SEXO EN LA PLAYA**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente oliendo a perfume de hombre _uuufff _parecía que me habían derramado el frasco encima, me tire de la cama como loco pateando todas las cobijas y dando saltos, no soy homofóbico, pero tampoco gay y apestaba a revolcada masculina _off_.Luego que controle mi ataque de histeria me puse a recoger las sabanas; de una de ellas callo una nota.

_Hola grandote!_

_No quise despertarte, ya todos nos fuimos a ensayar, el ensayo termina a las 9.30am. _

Mire el reloj y eran las 10am asi que el ensayo ya había terminado

_Si despiertas después de esa hora ponte tu traje de baño y búscame en la piscina. Ahí te espero para que nos demos una __revocadita__ refrescadita juntos._

_Un Beso_

_Rach_

Ayy vamos que fue lo que tacho? Por más que trate no pude leer nada. Salí corriendo del cuarto de MBF y fui al de mi amor por mi pantaloneta, me di una ducha y me vestí en un tiempo record de 2 minutos. Corrí a la piscina, me sentía como en la maratón de Las Vegas.

Llegue al área de las piscinas y la empecé a buscar. La encontré tomando el sol al lado de Tina, me acerque y salude a ambas y me senté junto a Rach y al momento ella imito mi pose y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Me podrías poner bronceador en la espalda – me susurro al oído, poniendo su mano en mi pierna, mientras yo sentía que mi pantalón se achicaba.

Claro, donde está el bronceador? – pregunte nervioso

Allí – dijo señalando la silla a mi lado. Me levante y puse bronceador en mis manos y las frote, en tanto Rach se ponía boca abajo sobre su paño. Empecé por lo sencillo, la espalda, sus hombros, luego baje a sus pies moviendo mis manos lentamente

Termine – Dije casi gritando

Finn – me miro fijamente – Realmente quieres que me vea mal? – A que se refería ella con esa pregunta

No te entiendo – respondí con sinceridad

A que no me pusiste bien el bronceador – me sonrió y luego bajo la mirada – mis pompis se van a poner muy rojas si no les pones bronceador – Abrí los ojos como platos gigantes, hablaba en serio?. Rachel me volvió a ver, creo que a la espera. Así que repetí el proceso anterior pero esta vez demasiado rápido

El resto del día estuvimos primero en la piscina nadando y besándonos luego fuimos a almorzar y Rachel pidió un helado de postre y empezó a comerlo un poco extraño, creo, lo chupaba como si fuera… _ayy no vamos no no ya Finn contrólate, estos días andas muy acelerado, _en la tarde volvimos a la piscina y esta vez Santana se nos unió.

Esto iba a ser mi perdición, ellas empezaron a juguetear como en película de adultos, saltaban y se reían y yo no podía si quiera parpadear. De pronto caminaron hacia mi tomadas de la mano

_Ahora si Finn no la cagues, vas a poder hacer realidad el sueño de tu vida – de pronto tenia a otro igual a mí a mi izquierda_

_Tu quien eres?_

_Que quien soy? No seas cabron, soy tu voz interior_

_Voz interior? A poco tengo una?_

_Pues si y soy yo, así que cállate, y presta atención – algo parecía enfadarlo mucho, no creo que fuera mi voz interior, ni se parece a mi _

_Porque soy lo que no dices en voy alta_

_eso tendría sentido _

_pues claro idiota! CONCENTRATE_

_ok ok_

_Cuando lleguen tú dices si, nada más SI_

Rachel y Santana se seguían acercando a mí a paso lento

_Preparate – grito mi voz interior_

Finn – dijo Rachel 

Si – si que soy bueno siguiendo indicaciones!

Queremos un sexo en la playa – dijeron unisonó

_Gracias al fin un poco de acción, ahora solo di SI_

Si – respondí de inmediato

Gracias! Es que estamos sedientas – mi voz interna y yo pusimos cara de WTF!

Porque nos miras así? – se apresuro a decir Rachel

Sexo en la playa es un trago delicioso – aclaro Santana

Claro que se que es – dije muy seguro – Se los traeré ya vuelvo – Salí de la piscina y camine hasta el bar

Hola – Dije a la chica que estaba bajo el mostrador – me podría dar 2 sexo en la playa?

Mi turno termina en una hora – dijo con voz sensual – puedes esperar? – soltó y empezó a incorporarse. Para mi sorpresa era Quinn Fabray, quien es la novia de Puck – oh Hola Finn – extendió su mano para saludarme – era una broma , no estés tan serio – le di una media sonrisa y ella se puso a preparar los tragos

Se lo agradecí y me dirigí a la piscina, pero las chicas ya no estaban ahí, uno de los animadores me dijo que se habían ido a vestir, por lo que me fui a mi habitación y me cambie. El espectáculo de hoy fue muy parecido al de ayer solo agregaron unas cuantas canciones. Después que Rachel se cambio me dijo que fuéramos a caminar a la playa.

Caminamos felices tomados de la mano, Rach parecía un poco nerviosa, luego de un rato de caminata nos sentamos en la arena, ella entre mis piernas, conversamos de su vida, sus logros. De repente Rach se sentó sobre mí con las piernas a los lados, nuestros rostros estaban pegados por la nariz, nos mirábamos, y empezarnos a besarnos en sincronía. Rompí el beso y la recosté sobre la arena y con una de mis manos empecé a subir su vestido mientras la otra acariciaba su cuello y clavícula con delicadeza.

Hazme el amor por primera vez – jadeo contra mis labios

Yo me detuve y la mire a los ojos, según lo que me entere de ella ayer ya había tenido sexo con el tipito ese, pero una cosa era el sexo y otra muy diferente era hacer el amor. Si ella quería hacer el amor merecía más que esto no aquí no ahora.


	8. Cap 7 Hacer el Amor

**CAP ****7 – HACER EL AMOR**

**POV RACHEL**

Cuando Finn me dejo en el cuarto de las chicas note su mirada sobre Santana, vaya que sorpresa, esto sería bueno. Hable con todas y les conté lo que él me hizo pasar en la secundaria, Santana y Brittany estuvieron encantadas de ayudarme, Mercedes y Tina se opusieron completamente y Kurt dijo que si lo dejaba probar ese bombón el me ayudaba, así que solo contaba con 2 de mis amigas.

Santana y yo pasamos el resto de la noche planeando como "frustrar" a Finn, bueno debo reconocer que ella planeo casi todo. Escribimos la nota que deje en la mañana sobre la cama. El ensayo estuvo bien y de paso le deje en claro a Matt que nada pasaría entre él y yo a menos de YO lo quisiera.

Cuando Finn nos encontró en la piscina me dedique hacerlo caminar por la calle de la amargura, al pobre le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantenerse calmado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y la escenita en la piscina por poco lo mata. Pero lo del sexo en la playa fue una obra maestra, Finn tenía la cara desencajada, estoy segura que hasta dejo de respirar. Luego cuando se fue por los tragos, nosotras corrimos al camerino, imagino su cara cuando volvió y no nos encontró.

Después fuimos a la playa según el plan debía hacer que su amiguito se despertara y luego decir que estaba cansada o algo así. Tengo que reconocer que…bueno, esto es difícil, me agrada estar con Finn, ya lo pensé, ya que, a su lado me siento segura, hasta podría decir que completa, pero no le iba a volver a dar el poder de destruirme, no de nuevo.

Nos sentamos en la arena a conversar, realmente parecía disfrutar de nuestra conversación, preguntaba constantemente, estaba muy interesado en saber que fue de mi luego que nos separamos, mejor dicho luego de que él me dejo.

De pronto decidí que ya era hora de dejar la plática y ponerle la cereza al pastel, así que me senté sobre él y empezamos a besarnos demasiado hambrientos, mis manos se posaron en su pecho y las suyas estaban aferradas a mi cintura, mi mente gritaba que me alejara, que ya era momento de separarme, ya podía sentir el duro bulto que pedía a gritos que lo dejaran salir, si era el momento, pero mi cuerpo no se movía o al menos no lejos de él.

De pronto mi mente se rindió y me deje llevar, permitiéndole que me recostara sobre la arena, Finn empezó a subir una de sus manos por mi muslo hasta que con uno de sus dedos jalo un poco mis bragas. Arquee la espalda cuando su mano libre acaricio mi cuello. Sabía que ya no tenía salida, el había ganado, me iba hacer suya aquí y ahora y yo no lo detendría, así que le deje saber lo que esperaba de él.

Hazme el amor por primera vez – mi cuerpo y corazón lo gritaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero Finn hizo todo lo contrario se detuvo me miro a los ojos y se puso de pie. Dejándome ahí como una estúpida quemándose en deseo. Me tendió su mano, para ayudarme a levantarme.

Ya es muy tarde vámonos a dormir – QUEE! todo acabo aquí? me levante y camine junto a él ahora ardiendo en odio, maldita sea el me hizo lo que yo planeaba hacer.

Llegamos a la habitación en silencio y aunque parezca tonto guardaba la esperanza que él me hiciera suya ahí, odio que con unos simples besos suyos me haga perder el enfoque. Mi fe se desvaneció cuando Finn se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama. Lo imite y me fui a la cama y me acosté dándole la espalda.

Cuando desperté por la mañana el ya no estaba, no podía creer lo que me había pasado, era como una pesadilla. Cuando se lo conté a Santana por poco y me mata y con toda razón yo misma quería torturarme por haber actuado así.

Finn no se apareció en todo el día por el hotel, así que hoy era yo la que caminaba por la calle de la amargura, si con mis pensamientos no bastaba para hacerme sentir mal, cada hora Santana y Britt me lo recordaban.

Mi presentación de hoy estuvo muy mal, desafine muchísimas veces. Al final del show el Señor Shue nos reunió en el camerino, me senté junto a Kurt y Artie con la cabeza baja esperando escuchar un regaño como nunca.

Chicos tenemos una gran noticia – se adelanto Emma a decir, la emoción se le desbordaba

Si es una gran noticia pero Rachel – el señor Shue se dirigió a mi así que levante la vista – quisiera saber qué piensas

Que pienso de qué? – conteste confundida

Jesse St. James quiere cantar con nosotros – se tomo una pausa dándome tiempo de asimilar sus palabras – sé lo que hubo entre tú y Jesse – hizo otra pausa y se rasco la cabeza – y bueno que piensas?

Pienso que Jesse es lo mejor para nosotros, así que está bien – el iba a ser una gran adquisición, es el mejor cantante que conozco y la verdad aun somos amigos

Emma empezó a dar saltitos de la emoción y la felicidad reinaba en el lugar hubieron gritos gritos y chiflidos de la emoción.

Muchachos, muchachos – gritaba Will tratando de tranquilizarnos – ahora tengo que llamarlo para ver cuánto dinero quiere, voy a negociar con él y pronto les tendré una respuesta definitiva – Todos asentimos – Muy bien pueden retirarse.

De camino a las habitaciones el único tema del que se hablaba era JESSE ST JAMES me hicieron miles de preguntas sobre él y tenían que repetírmelas varias veces porque estaba muy distraída. Al fin llegamos a mi habitación así que me despedí de todos y me dispuse a realizarme una autolimpia o algo similar para alejar la mala suerte.

Tan solo di un par de pasos por el pasillo de la habitación cuando unas manos me tomaron por la cintura, del susto solté mi bolso y a la basura mis clases de defensa personal, estaba petrificada, solo mi cabeza seguía hablando, _que no me hagan daño por favor por favor, he sido buena…_

Quería darte una sorpresa – me susurro Finn al oído, me volteé furiosa y empecé a golpearlo, para descargar el susto y de paso desquitarme lo de anoche

Casi me matas – le grite furiosa

Lo siento Rach – Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar lejos de él, pero de nuevo me atrajo, con sus manos haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se pegaran de golpe.

Que haces? – Como respuesta a mi estúpida pregunta, acarició mi abdomen por debajo de mi blusa y de inmediato una exquisita sensación me inundo.

Finn empezó a darme besos cortos en el cuello, me gire para quedar frente a él y nos besamos apasionadamente mientras acariciaba mi espalda aun por debajo de mi blusa hasta llegar a mi sostén y desabrocharlo. Subí mis brazos y él me despojo de la blusa, así que mi blusa y sostén cayeron al piso, delineó mis senos con las yemas de sus dedos y después los lamio mientras yo deslizaba mis manos por sus brazos.

Hoy quiero cumplirte lo que me pediste anoche, por eso prepare esto para ti – Señalo con la vista al frente así que me voltee. Me encontré con la habitación cubierta de estrellas doradas y pétalos de rosas – espero que te guste – me susurro y luego me volvió a besar el cuello.

Me voltee de nuevo para quedar cara a cara, y entonces yo le retire su polera y la deje caer al suelo, bese su perfecto abdomen y él jadeaba mientras acariciaba mis nalgas por encima de la falda y después deslizó sus manos para desabrochármela.

Me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta la cama ahí me quito la ropa que aun tenia puesta, nuestras respiraciones eran completamente erráticas y lo único que deseaba era que esta vez acabara lo que estaba iniciando. Me incorpore en la cama y lo ayude a quitarse su pantalón y se lo baje al igual que su bóxer y acaricie su masculinidad.

No, espera esta es TU noche – Así que me hizo recostarme en la cama, me beso en los labios y luego empezó a deslizarse fuera de la cama rozando con su nariz mi cuerpo.

Cuando llego a mi centro, deposito profundos besos en el provocando que mi excitación creciera a más no poder y segundos después sentí como introdujo su miembro, coloque mis manos en su espalda para impulsarlo a que entrara más profundo. Le supliqué por más con mi voz entrecortada, él sonreía satisfecho de escucharme de esa manera, por lo que incremento sus movimientos, tenía una de sus manos en mi cuello y la otra sobre la cama para poder mirar mi rostro lleno de excitación.

Hice la cabeza hacia atrás por la intensa sensación que sentía, mis manos estaban sobre sus costados, sus movimientos aumentaron más, por lo que ambos empezamos a jadear muy fuerte mientras terminaba dentro de mí logrando yo también tuviera mi orgasmo, casi gritando. Volvimos a besarnos, después me abrazo fuertemente y luego acaricio mi mejilla.

Me creerías si te digo que estoy loco por ti – dijo aun tratando de controlar su respiración

Si – ya no lo podía negar mas, había caído de nuevo en las garras de Finn Hudson – porque yo también lo estoy, te amo.


	9. Cap 8 Inevitable

**CAP ****8 – INEVITABLE**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente abrazada al hombre que la noche anterior me había hecho sentir por primera vez una mujer amada. Finn me rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura. Quien lo diría, ayer en la tarde lo odiaba sobre todas las cosas y ahora no deseo salir de esta cama. El teléfono de la habitación sonó así que me estire para tomarlo

Diga – respondí aun adormilada, pude escuchar una fuerte respiración al otro lado, pero inmediatamente colgaron. Como odio que me hagan eso, volvió a sonar el teléfono así que lo tome

Podrían dejar de molestar – grite a mi interlocutor

Oye que te pasa bella durmiente – respondió Mercedes – deberías agradecer que te despierto, después de tu mala actuación anoche no creo que sea bueno que llegues tarde al ensayo

Disculpa no quería gritarte, pero para que me llamas y luego cuelgas – defendí

Yo no te colgué, aasshh estas muy loquita – me dijo frustrada – apresúrate! – sin agregar más me colgó.

Mire el reloj y aun quedaba media hora para el ensayo – aun tengo tiempo – dije bajito, así que me zafe del agarre de Finn, me puse de pie y le quite poco a poco la sabana, el se estremeció un poco por el frio y yo también lo hice pero por la excitación

Finn continuaba desnudo igual que yo, de pronto una brillante idea cruzo por mi cabeza, así que tome las sabanas metí bajo ellas, tome el miembro de Finn en mis manos y pase mis dedos por él, tortuosamente lento, al momento Finn se empezó a retorcer un poco, así que sonreí. Deslice mi lengua por toda su masculinidad.

Finn levanto las sabanas para encontrarme en mi ardua labor – Hola – respondí. El me tomo de la mano y me hizo subir hasta quedar acostada en su pecho.

Es lindo despertar así – dijo besándome.

No te acostumbres – jadee sin dejar de besarlo. El coloco sus manos en mi cuello para profundizar el beso. Tome una de sus manos y la lleve a mis senos y el los acaricio delicada pero apasionadamente. Luego bajo sus manos a mi cadera y de inmediato me hizo girar para quedar sobre mí.

Empecé a notar su erección contra mi vientre, lo cual hizo que me prendiera más. Así que lo tome por el cuello para besarnos frenéticamente entrelazando nuestras lenguas. Finn tomo una de mis piernas y subió a su cadera, ya no podía resistir mas las ganas de sentirlo dentro, para ese momento mis gemidos inundaban la habitación, entonces sentí como se introducía. Millones de punzadas de deseo recorrían todo mi cuerpo haciéndome enloquecer. Finn acelero sus movimientos provocando que yo llegara al clímax y él unos instantes después de mí.

Nos besamos de nuevo y el salió de mi, dejándome una especie de vacío. Para mi desgracia debo reconocer que amaba a este hombre con locura, tal vez mas de lo necesario. Le di de nuevo un corto beso y corrí a darme una ducha.

Al salir ya vestida le pedí que me acompañara al ensayo, pero me dijo que debía ir a visitar a su mamá. Me despedí de él y llegue al ensayo con una tonta sonrisa pintada en mi cara. Al llegar salude a todos y para mi sorpresa Jesse ya estaba ahí.

Vaya vaya Rachel Berry – Dijo al verme y se acerco a mí para tomarme por la cintura y darme un fuerte abrazo

Que haces aquí tan pronto – estaba muy feliz de verlo

_Si la __montaña__ no va __Mahoma__, __Mahoma__ va a __la montaña_ – me dio un dulce beso en la frente – te extrañe – agrego

Y yo a ti – dije sinceramente

Muy bien chicos creo que ya entienden el motivo principal por el que Jesse se nos une.

Todos aplaudieron y luego el Señor Schue nos indico como seria el ensayo de hoy. Que claro iba a ser mucho más fuerte ya que debíamos a incorporar los solos de Jesse y cambiar varias partes de las coreografías. Al medio día hicimos una pausa para ir almorzar así que aproveche el momento para platicar con Jesse.

Así que estas aquí por mí? – pregunte con un poco de pánico, me agradaba la idea, pero si él quería algo mas, por ahora ese campo ya estaba ocupado

No lo malinterpretes – hizo una pausa – se nota que estas feliz y eso me agrada – me sonrió – es solo que cuesta trabajo encontrar a una compañera tan talentosa – suspiro – yyyyy sabia que tu no ibas a dejar tu coro

Uff que bien me conoces – admití

Ahora dime con quién andas? O en que andas? – dijo señalándome con el tenedor – nunca te había visto tan sonriente

Alguien del pasado regreso a mi vida – confesé

Y parece que para bien

Parece que para bien – repetí

Volvimos al ensayo y repasamos las coreografías, al terminar nos fuimos a los camerinos a darnos una ducha para luego salir a escena. Me senté en el sillón a esperar mi turno en la regadera e inevitablemente me puse a pensar en que hoy había pasado el día entero sin ver a Finn a pesar de que me sentía un poco mal igual que ayer. Hoy la situación era muy diferente, me sentía mal pero por no tenerlo a mi lado besándome, tocando su bien definido cuerpo, sintiendo sus caricias que me hacían perder la cabeza. De pronto las chicas sentaron a mi lado sacándome de mis cavilaciones

Houston llamando a Berry – Dijo Britt chasqueando sus dedos

Ya deja esa cara y dinos – Santana y sus preguntas indiscretas – Estas taaann emocionada por la llegada de Jesse o – hizo una pausa – o ya Finn te hizo el favor? – todas estallaron a reír

No pienso contestarte eso – dije cruzándome de brazos

Anda no no seas ma mala – insistió Tina

Bueno si si me acosté con Finn – conteste ya que no tenia caso, no dejarían el tema hasta que no les contara

Y? – pregunto Santana – como es?

Es un Dios, no sé que me hizo pero me tiene embrujada – Todas me miraron con cara de envidia, casi podía leer sus pensamientos y no estoy segura de que fueran muy agradables, así que me levante y me fui a duchar.


	10. Cap 9 Aclarando las cosas

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida su adaptación, distribución y copia parcial o total.**_

**CAP ****9 – ACLARANDO LAS COSAS**

**POV FINN**

Rachel me despertó como nunca, ni en mis mejores sueños pensé despertar así, este lado de ella me encanta, así, atrevida, demostrando lo que siente, definitivamente hace que me guste más, mucho más, si es que eso es posible, hicimos nuevamente el amor y luego ella se levanto a tomar una ducha para irse a su ensayo.

Mientras ella estaba en el baño me puse a pensar que por primera vez un mucho tiempo algo realmente bueno pasaba en mi vida. Ser un profesional y no encontrar empleo no es para nada algo bueno, pero si gracias a eso estoy aquí con ella, definitivamente cuenta como algo buenísimo. Mi felicidad solo tenía una pequeña manchita, pero sería sencillo limpiarla, debía hablar con Puck lo antes posible.

Ey porque tan pensativo – dijo Rach cruzada de brazos frente a mi

Pensaba en ti – dije sonriente

Quieres acompañarme a mi ensayo – chillo dando saltitos

Te molestaría si digo que no? – hice una pausa para tratar de leer la respuesta en sus ojos – debo ir a ver a mi mama – mentí ya que no leía nada, _bueno es que yo no soy ese vampiro que lee mentes por el que todas las chicas mueren, pero eso sí, yo no soy un mentiroso, por eso juro que esta es la última vez que le miento a Rach_

Claro ve a verla – sonrió y me dio un beso – la saludas de mi parte – tomo su bolso – nos vemos por la noche – grito mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Me dirigí al baño y me vestí con unos jeans y una camiseta azul, tome mi billetera, con el poco dinero que traía dentro. Salí del hotel y busque una parada de autobús, tome el primero que paso por ahí y me dirigí a la casa de Puck.

Me pase el camino planeando la manera de decirle a Puck que no cumpliría mi "misión", estaba seguro de que no lo tomaría muy bien, pero debía convencerlo de modificar el plan, aun no decido muy bien que modificaciones hacerle, pero cualquier cosa que no afecte mi relación con Rachel por mi esta perfecto.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Puck toque a la puerta y su madre la abrió y me saludo no muy feliz de verme. Le grito a Puck por su nombre de pila para que bajara e inmediatamente mi amigo se materializo en el pórtico de su casa.

Hasta que apareces – dijo cuando estuvimos solos – parece que mi llamada de hoy en la mañana te recordó que tienes un amigo – cerró la puerta de la entrada de su casa y nos dirigimos al patio de enfrente para platicar más tranquilos

Tú llamaste hoy? – pregunte

Creí que por eso habías venido – exclamo moviendo las manos algo desesperado

Con quien hablaste? – mi voz tomo una nota de pánico al pensar que el pudo…

Cálmate hermano, tu noviecita me contesto así que le corte y no dije nada – aclaro

Mira de eso quiero hablar – las palabras salieron disparadas – no puedo robarle, debemos planear otra cosa – a la mierda el plan de decirlo con calma

Demonios Finn – grito Puck rojo por la furia – sabia que arruinarías todo – se puso las manos en la cabeza y las paso fuertemente – le dije a Quinn que tu no podrías

Espera espera – Quinn? – no que solo éramos tu y yo? Que tiene que ver Quinn? – pregunte poniéndome de pie

Ella se entero que este corito venia – yo estaba muy confundido – ella lo planeo Finn – me grito mi ex amigo al ver mi cara – creyó que tú la habías olvidado – resoplo fuerte – pero gran error

Mira Puck no se que planearon que yo no sepa , pero yo no soy su marioneta, así que búscate otro que te ayude porque yo estoy fuera – grite arrastrando todas las palabras

No querido amigo – me dijo de forma sarcástica – tu vas a cumplir el plan

Cállate Puckerman - con furia me lance sobre él y le propicie un puñetazo en la nariz provocando que la sangre brotara como catarata.

Puck se lanzo sobre mí para devolverme el golpe, esquive el primero, pero el segundo fue a dar directo a mi ojo y el tercero a mi pómulo. Íbamos dos a uno así que empecé el contra ataque y lo golpee en las costillas. En ese momento unos vecinos de mi ex mejor amigo aparecieron y empezaron a sujetarnos

EEYYY MUCHACHOS DETENGANSE – gritaban los señores, me tranquilice y me volví hacia Puck

No te metas con ella – dije señalándolo – esto se acabo

Como ya te dije, debes cumplir tu parte – grito, mientras yo caminaba lejos de él – o quieres que vaya y le cuente todo – esas palabras hicieron que me detuviera – según tus antecedentes con ella – se rio maléficamente – no creo que confié en ti – hizo una pausa – tú decides Finn – agrego

Muy bien – no me quedaba otra salida – lo hare – dije resignado

Camine durante horas por la ciudad y luego tome un autobús de vuelta al hotel, sintiéndome como basura humana, era peor que eso estaba en el fondo, de la depresión ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en un nuevo plan. Entre a la habitación cabizbajo y mi humor cambio un poco al ver a Rachel ahí, por lo que debían ser como las diez u once de la noche

Hasta que llegas, estaba pensando en llamar a la policía – exclamo levantándose de la cama – Finn que te paso – grito al verme el rostro

Tuve una pelea con un tipo abusivo que me encontré cerca de la casa de mi madre – _demonios le volví a mentir_

Ven – tomo mi mano y me hizo sentar al borde de la cama, se dirigió a la cocina y volvió con unos paños y un poco de hielo en un tazón.

Se sentó en mis piernas, mientras envolvía los hielos en uno de los paños y lo puso suavemente en mis golpes, sus cuidados eran el cielo, ya estaba dejando de sentir dolor

Esto va a dejar marca – me dio un beso en mis moretes y volvió a poner el hielo sobre mi ojo

No quisiera separarme nunca de ti – confesé, abrazándola fuerte por la cintura

Bueno solo nos tendremos que separar por mis presentaciones y cuanto tú te vayas a trabajar – esas palabras me dolieron más que lo golpes de la tarde – que pasa? – pregunto al notar mi expresión

Mira Rachel – dije tomándola por la cintura y poniéndola de pie – debo confesarte algo – baje la cabeza al ver la mirada de terror que ella ponía – yo no – hice una gran pausa

Tú qué? – me grito, golpeándome el brazo

Auchh, yo no tengo un empleo – confesé al fin, al menos termine con una de mis mentiras.

Eso era todo – soltó aliviada, mientras volvía a tomar su lugar en mis piernas – eso no me importa, dime porque no tienes trabajo, no estudiaste? Nada llena tus expectativas? – las preguntas salieron atropelladamente

Si estudie y he buscado empleo en muchas revistas, periódicos, televisoras y demás – suspire frustrado – nadie me contrata

Que estudiaste? – pregunto acurrucándose entre mis brazos

Periodismo – conteste

Muy bien mira tengo una idea, mañana mientras yo me voy a mi ensayo tu escribirás un reportaje de algo que te salga del corazón – explico – luego lo enviamos a unos amigos que tengo en una revista – soltó feliz – estoy segura que te contrataran

Gracias Rachel – le dije sinceramente mientras la besaba, este beso fue diferente a los demás fue más tierno, la abrace y nos recostábamos en la cama. Casi de inmediato nos quedamos dormidos.


	11. Cap 10 Colgando en tus manos

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida su adaptación, distribución y copia parcial o total.**_

**CAP ****10 – COLGANDO EN TUS MANOS**

_Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo...  
Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino...  
Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho...  
y después me despierten tus besos._

Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo,  
se que pronto estaremos unidos.  
Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo.  
se que pronto estaré en tu camino.

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos,  
así que no me dejes caer.  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos.

Me desperté muy temprano como los últimos días, Rachel aun se encontraba dormida así que le di un beso en la frente y me dirigí a realizar mi rutina matutina. Fui a la cocina puse hacer café y luego me dirigí a la computadora la encendí.

Mientras abría mi correo electrónico el café estuvo listo, me serví una taza y volví a sentarme frente a la computadora y como siempre no había ni un solo correo. Ya iban 15 días desde que escribí los reportajes, hasta hice dos, uno en el que decía todo lo que estaba sintiendo los últimos días, ese se lo enviamos a una revista de mujeres y el otro era de deportes.

En realidad no puedo creer que escriba tan mal. Me gradué con honores pero ahora nadie me quiere contratar, la revista femenina – _si_ _estaba tan desesperado que escribiría sobre lo que fuera, hasta para una revista de mujeres_ – ellos me contestaron hace una semana, el correo decía que les gusto mucho mi historia pero que me avisaría pronto si había un puesto para mí ya que la editora en jefe está de vacaciones. Y aun nada.

Cuando vi la hora me levante en un salto y me dirigí a la habitación, Rachel estaba dormida abrazada a mi almohada, camine de puntillas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cuando llegue a la cama, me acerque a Rach y le llene el rostro de cortos besos hasta que despertó.

Buenos días Preciosa – dije al ver que abría uno de sus ojos

Buenos días Grandote – me contesto, estirándose, para luego volverse acurrucar entre las cobijas

Rach es hora de que te despiertes o vas a llegar tarde a tu ensayo – le explique tiernamente

Hoy no tengo ensayo – chillo feliz

No tienes? – pregunte confundido

Hoy podemos pasar todo el día juntos – dijo pícaramente

Tengo una gran idea – hice una pausa para sentarme a la orilla de la cama – que te parece si vamos a un parque de atracciones que esta por aquí cerca – quería que ambos pasáramos más tiempo juntos, pero no solo físicamente, últimamente Rachel estaba como enferma.

Se había desmayado en uno de los ensayos, además estaba muy pálida y vomitada casi a diario. Cuando fuimos a ver al Doctor nos dijo que lo más seguro era una especie de gripe seca y que pronto se le pasaría. Yo pienso que tanto ensayo, funciones y sexo la tienen exhausta.

Parque de atracciones? – pregunto haciendo un puchero – yo creí que podríamos hacer cositas… ya sabes – soltó sonriendo abiertamente ante su proposición.

Es que pensé que podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos, pero haciendo nuevas cosas

Bueno está bien tu ganas – exclamo – puedo invitar a los demás

Claro, todos pueden ir – Ella se lanzo sobre mi y nos besamos dejando que nuestras lenguas se entrelazaran, detuve el beso antes que me arrepintiera de haber propuesto la salida.

Rachel tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcarles a todos sus amigos. De hecho ya me llevo muy bien con ellos, Jesse es el que mejor me cae, he platicado mucho con él, creo que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos. Una hora después nos encontramos en el lobby, pedimos un autobús especial, para que Artie no tuviera problemas.

Nos sentamos en parejas, por supuesto Rachel iba conmigo, luego estaban Mercedes y Kurt, Tina cerca de Artie, Britt y Santana, Matt y Mike y al fondo iban el Will y Jesse. Emma no pudo venir porque ya casi no podía caminar, además de que el doctor le pidió que guardara reposo ya que Terry amenazaba con nacer antes de tiempo.

Me recosté con la espalda pegada a la ventana y Rach encima de mí recostando su espalda en mi pecho. Le empecé a dar pequeños besos en el cuello haciendo que soltara risitas. Todos empezaron a burlarse haciendo sonido como vomito. Por lo que nos comportamos el resto del camino.

Al llegar Rachel estaba dando saltitos de la emoción. Compramos pases especiales y todos empezamos a correr como niños. Rachel no cabía de la emoción, se subía en todas las atracciones que pasábamos de nuevo yo iba a su lado, como su compañero inseparable.

Cuando tuvimos hambre pasamos a uno de los puestos de comidas rápidas y compramos de comer, nos sentamos bajo un árbol a almorzar y nos reíamos por cualquier tontería. Luego de que acabamos continuamos recorriendo el parque.

Cuando era hora de que cerraran el lugar, nos dirigimos al autobús. En el camino de vuelta Rach se durmió en mis brazos, así que cuando llegamos al hotel no quise despertarla y la cargue hasta la habitación. Jesse nos acompaño, para ayudarme abrir la puerta, le agradecí y entre al cuarto.

La recosté suavemente en la cama, pero cuando trate de alejarme de ella se despertó, coloco sus manos en mis cabellos enredando sus dedos en el besándome apasionadamente. Entonces me coloqué sobre ella. Fui besando su rostro, para luego bajar a su cuello, empecé a desabrochar los botones de su blusa.

Puso sus manos en mi cuello para profundizar el beso, luego fue subiendo mi polera, me la quitó y después nos deshicimos del resto de nuestra ropa. Me introduje de un solo movimiento y luego fui subiendo la velocidad ya que ella me lo pedía entre jadeos, me encantaba escucharla gemir y repetir mi nombre con la voz entre cortada.

Movía mis manos de sus senos a su cintura y las suyas viajaban por mi espalda. Rachel enrollo sus piernas en mis carderas para lograr que el roce entre nuestros sexos fuera más exquisito, haciendo que nuestros gemidos se intensificaban.

Cuando sentí que estaba a punto de terminar, la bese con fuerza alcanzando ambos el clímax. Ya que Rachel había perdido el sueño nos vestimos nuevamente y nos fuimos a la playa para poder ver el amanecer. Nos sentamos en una de las sillas de playa. Rachel entre mis piernas y yo abrazándola fuerte por la cintura.

No hacía falta que dijéramos una palabra, yo podía pasar el resto de mi vida ahí, a su lado, viendo su sonrisa traviesa, estaba completamente loco, estaba loco de amor por ella, aunque no se lo dijera con palabras. Nuestros cuerpos expresaban todo lo que necesitábamos decir.


	12. Cap 11 Miedo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida su adaptación, distribución y copia parcial o total.**_

**CAP ****11 – MIEDO**

**POV RACHEL**

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que despiertas sintiéndote deprimido, me sentía en el hoyo y la verdad no sé por qué. Cuando desperté Finn ya no estaba a mi lado lo que provoco que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Me levante de la cama y las lagrimas brotaron sin causa aparente, pase mis manos por ellos para tratar de mantener las lagrimas dentro de mí.

Llegue a la cocina y tome un vaso de agua, con la intención de que este me ayudara a tranquilizarme, pero al entrar en la cocina me encontré una nota de Finn que decía:

_Fui a ver a mi Mamá, _

_Te voy a extrañar_

_Un beso Preciosa_

Después de leer su corta nota llore como niña chiquita después de perder su juguete favorito, pero esta vez sí tenía un porque, yo también lo iba a extrañar, pero había algo peor, y en realidad creo que eso es lo que me tiene en este estado.

Finn ni una sola vez me ha dicho que me ama, no he escuchado un _TE AMO_ salir de sus labios y no es difícil decirlo cuando lo sientes por alguien. El me dijo que está loco por mi, pero eso no es un _Te Amo Rachel Berry._

A veces se lo digo y me quedo en silencio esperando a que conteste lo mismo, pero nada, solo sonríe y me besa. Además últimamente sale más seguido, siempre con la excusa de ir a ver a su mamá y siempre se va dejando una nota, nunca me dice de frente que va a salir.

Demonios estoy aterrorizada, y si Finn me vuelve hacer lo mismo? Y si me vuelvo a quedar con el corazón hecho pedazos? Si vuelvo a pasar por lo mismo una vez más, estoy segura de que moriría.

Al pensar todas estas cosas, comencé a llorar fuertemente y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar. Pensar que el me volviera a dejar, me devastaba. Estoy donde empecé hace varios años, muerta de amor por Finn Hudson, de nuevo en sus manos.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar sacándome de mis pensamientos, camine por inercia hacia él y levante la bocina

H …ooo…l…a – mi voz salió completamente distorsionada por el llanto

Se encuentra bien? – pregunto la persona al otro lado

S…ii ee…sttoy bbi…enn, es qu…que es…ta…ba … vi…een…do u…na pe…li…cu…la – mi pecho se movía convulsivamente al intentar hablar

Ahh bueno, yo llamo porque estoy buscando a Finn Hudson – una mujer buscando a Finn, las lagrimas volvieron a brotar – es que yo soy Shelby Corcoran la editora en jefe de la Revista Composure* – respire profundo varias veces para tranquilizarme

Mucho gusto yo soy Rachel Berry – ella debía conocerme porque en Composure han publicado varios artículos sobre mi

Oh Rachel un gusto – dijo al saber quién era – creo que marque mal el numero que me dieron

El gusto es mío y no no marcaste mal – le aclare – Finn es mi novio

Woow eso no lo sabía – esa noticia debía ser un boom para ella – va a ser genial que uno de mis reporteros sea novio de una celebridad

Espera vas a contratar a Finn? – pregunte sintiendo que mi corazón saltaba de la alegría

Por supuesto casi muero cuando me entere que "Colgando en tus manos" fue escrito por un hombre, ya no encuentras a un poeta así, de hecho ya hice un espacio en la próxima edición para publicarlo, nada mas necesito que él me autorice y me diga en donde puedo depositarle su pago – ella sonaba tan emocionada como yo

El no está en este momento, pero va a estar feliz de que lo quieras contratar, porque no me regalas tu número telefónico y apenas el llegue le digo que te llame – le explique

Shelby me dio su número y se despidió amablemente, tenía que pedirle a Finn que me mostrara lo que había escrito, porque aun no lo leía y parecía ser algo épico. Mire el reloj y ya era muy tarde, así que me prepare para ir a ensayar. Cuando llegue Jesse me estaba esperando con una taza de café.

Hola – me dijo entregándome la taza – Como te sientes hoy?

Mejor – respondí secamente

Y esos ojos? Estuviste llorando? – Finn podía ser completamente despistado pero Jesse no lo era

Tú piensas que Finn me ama? – le pregunte

Creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a él – me respondió cortante

Porque me contestas asiiiii – chille y las lagrimas volvieron aparecer

Emma se acerco a nosotros y me empezó a mirar feo, de seguro me veía pésimo lo que me hacía sentir peor. _Si me veo tan mal, tal vez Finn corra a los brazos de otra_ pensé.

Rachel – me dijo Emma – te vez como una mujer embarazada que esta recontra sentimental – sonrió ante su conclusión y volvió a sentarse en un sillón

Espera – dijo Jesse – eso explicaría muchas cosas desmayos, vomito, llanto – enumero todas las cosas por las que pase en los últimos días

De que hablas? – Pregunte limpiándome las lagrimas

Tu estas embarazada – grito Jesse provocando que todos se voltearan a verme

Rachel estas embarazada? – pregunto el señor Schue con cara de pánico, una de las muchachas del hotel que se me hacia muyyy muy conocida, se detuvo también para verme con cara de pánico

Nooooo yo no estoy embarazada – grite, pero nadie pareció creerme

Tomas pastillas? Te inyectas? Te cortaste las trompas? – pregunto Santana aturdiéndome

Yo yo no no hago na nada de e eso – explique

Dime por favor que Finn se protege – me dijo Mercedes sacudiéndome. Empecé a recordar todas y cada una de las veces en las que Finn y yo nos habíamos acostado y definitivamente algo faltaba. Siempre que hacíamos el amor nos envolvíamos en una ola de pasión y obviamente amor

Noo noo lo puedo do cre creeer no se protegí gieeerronn – dijo Tina y era cierto nunca nos protegimos o mi Dios, yo yo estoy embarazada…Cuando desperté me sentía mareada, el brazo me dolía, olía feo, como a medicina

Rachel? – dijo Jesse junto a mi

Que me paso? – pregunte

Te desmayaste cuando te diste cuenta que al parecer estas embarazada, así que te trajimos al hospital – me explico

Ayy no embarazada – me lleve las manos en automático a mi pancita y la toque con delicadeza.

En este momento sentía una combinación terrible de sentimientos, aun soy muy joven para ser madre, además tendría que dejar los escenario por un tiempo, pero tener un bebe con Finn, formar una familia, eso sería lindo, abrace mi estomago con fuerza, suspire y sonreí. El y yo hablamos de bebes hace unas semanas y hasta me propuso un nombre si teníamos una niña. Y ahora yo me encontraba en la cama de un hospital esperando a que me entregaran el resultado de una prueba de embarazo.

*Revista para la que escribe Andie Anderson (Kate Hudson) en la película "Como perder a un hombre en 10 días" 


	13. Cap 12 Resultados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**

**Historia original, queda prohibida su adaptación, distribución y copia parcial o total.**

**CAP 12 – RESULTADOS**

Cuando tardan en entregarte estos exámenes? – pregunto Mike. Todos estaban tan nerviosos como yo.

El señor Schue caminaba de un lado a otro, las chicas estaban todas viendo hacia el suelo, Jesse se comió todos los paquetitos de maní de la máquina de snacks que había en la sala de espera, Matt amarraba y soltaba los cordones de sus tenis, la única que estaba muy tranquila era Emma, sentada en un sillón con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La Doctora Sue Sylvester, quien es la jefe del área de pediatría del Hospital, se empezó acercarse a nosotros, mi mundo empezó a ir en cámara lenta, ella traía en sus manos un sobre cerrado, los ojos de todos estaban en ese sobre, el resultado de ese análisis nos afectaría a todos porque somos como una gran familia, la familia que yo elegí.

Aquí tienes – me dijo la Doctora Sylvester entregándome el sobre – Ábrelo para que todos quiten las caras que tienen – en el momento en que ese sobre toco mis manos empecé a temblar. Hace mucho tiempo no estaba asustada al punto de temblar.

Lo voy abrir cuando este con Finn – les dije – él es el padre de este bebe – puse las manos en mi vientre – si es que hay un bebe, es justo que nos enteremos juntos

Pero Rachel – replico Will. Emma se incorporo y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su esposo

William ella tiene razón – hizo una pausa – todos queremos saber el resultado pero primero lo debe saber Finn

Gracias – le dije a Emma, ella era la única que podía saber por lo que yo estaba pasando en este momento.

El camino de vuelta al hotel fue muy silencioso, aun que no lo dijeran todos estaban enojados, pero ya se les pasaría. Me acompañaron hasta la habitación y me hicieron prometer que apenas abriéramos el sobre, los llamara, porque ya ninguno soportaba las ansias. Cuando entre en la habitación ya Finn estaba ahí, con una cajita de madera en sus manos

Feliz primer mes – me dijo y me dio la cajita – ábrela – pidió al ver que me quede paralizada

La abrí y dentro había un pequeño dije en forma de corazón – voltéalo – dijo, lo hice y en la parte de atrás tenia grabado "TE AMO". Sin pensarlo dos veces lo acorralé contra la pared atrapándolo entre mi cuerpo y ella. El subió sus manos a mi nuca y me beso, habría podido seguir así para siempre pero recordé mis misiones

Espera

Qué pasa? – me pregunto con sus labios pegados a mi cuello

Hoy te llamaron de Composure – conteste con dificultad

En serio, que dijeron?

Bueno Shelby Corcoran parecía muy interesada, llámala – busque el papel en el que anote el numero y se lo entregue, el corrió al teléfono y le marco.

En realidad no entendí mucho de la conversación telefónica porque Finn solo hablaba en monosílabos, cuando colgó le pregunte todo, se puso tal feliz como imagine, ya tenía trabajo su columna se llamaría "Lo que Sienten los Hombres por Finn Hudson" le van a pagar un 1% de las ventas totales de la revista, lo que es un montón de dinero.

Además como me dijo Shelby "Colgando en tus manos" saldría en la próxima edición y ella de paso le pidió que escribiera su próximo reportaje y que se lo enviara mañana para revisarlo.

Así que ya no soy un desempleado – grito y me tomo por la cintura alzándome hasta quedar a su altura, nos volvimos a unir en un beso más apasionado que el anterior

Cada vez que estaba con él me perdía en el mar de sensaciones que me provoca, me sentó en el sillón grande de la habitación. Y decidí excitar un poquitín a Finn así que acaricie con una de mis manos mi nuca, de inmediato el se sentó en la cama frente a mí. Así que decidí continuar bajando mi mano lentamente hasta llegar al inicio de mis senos y luego llevarla a mi vientre.

Finn me miraba con una mueca retorcida por la excitación y desde donde yo estaba ya podía notar su miembro completamente listo para mí. Me levante del sillón y me acerque lentamente a él. Me puse de rodillas y coloque mis manos en sus rodillas y las subí muy despacio hasta llegar a su entre pierna.

El estaba paralizado. Cuando por fin reacciono, puso sus manos sobre las mías y con delicadeza las guio a su muy excitado miembro haciendo que yo lo acariciara por encima de su pantalón, lo que hizo que yo me excitara y empezara a sentir mi centro completamente húmedo. Finn gimió a sentir el roce que producían mis manos. Me tomo por el cuello e hizo que nos besáramos dejándome probar nuevamente el néctar de sus labios que me enloquecía

Le pedí que se quitara la camisa para poder acariciar libremente sus pectorales. Nuestras respiraciones eran completamente irregulares, luego baje mis manos al borde de su pantalón y lo desabroche rápidamente por la urgencia. Metí mi mano en ellos hasta que pude tener su miembro. Finn jadeo al sentirlo, baje sus pantalones y me despoje de toda mi ropa, y me senté sobre sus muslos

Su miembro entro en mi centro provocándome un fuerte gemido, entonces incline hacia adelante y balancee a lo largo de su masculinidad. Puse mis manos en su rodillas, mientras el llevo una de las suyas a mis senos y con la otra acariciaba mi centro. Provocando que el roce fuera aun más exquisito. Cuando ambos llegamos a orgasmo nos tumbamos en la cama

Hay algo más que debo decirte – me levante y me empecé a vestir y luego camine al desayunador donde había dejado el sobre con los análisis. Cuando iba de vuelta a la cama la puerta sonó, fui abrirla y era Mercedes

Les dije que esperaran – musite muy molesta

Cálmate no vengo a eso – explico – Terri ya va a nacer, vienes al hospital con nosotros? – pregunto

Claro que voy – exclame – solo déjame ir por un abrigo

Le conté a Finn lo que estaba pasando y el dijo que también nos acompañaría, que yo me adelantaba mientras se vestía. Así que aproveche ese par de minutos para pedirles a todos que no comentaran nada, porque aun no se lo decía a Finn.

Emma paso toda la noche en labores de parto y todavía Terri no nace, Finn se fue del hospital hace una hora porque Shelby le dijo que lo llamaría a las 2pm para finiquitar los últimos detalles de su contratación.

Rachel creo que deberías ir a descansar – me dijo Jesse – y también abrir esos resultados – no me quería ir pero Jesse tenía razón – yo te acompaño para que no te vayas sola

Muy bien

Jesse me llevo a la habitación y Finn no estaba ahí, me di una ducha y salí a buscarlo. Cuando llegue a la recepción pregunte por él y el encargado me dijo que le pareció verlo en el ala oeste del hotel. Así que me dirija allá. Estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando lo vi, pero Finn conversaba con alguien más, entonces me acerque sigilosamente para espiar.

Con él estaba Puck el mejor amigo de Finn en la secundaria y también la muchacha del hotel que no lograba reconocer, pero al verla con ellos dos la recordé, Quinn Fabray, porque Finn estaba con ellos dos?. Me acerque más a ver si lograba escuchar algo

Ya lo sé – grito Finn – Pan comido – exclamo – nada mas conquistarla acostarme con ella y luego robarle – de que estaban hablando?, no entiendo nada

Ya la conquistaste de nuevo y la llevaste a la cama – le dijo Quinn

Ahora solo tienes que robarle a la corista esa – le explico Puck, en ese momento comprendí que hablaban de mi

Corrí como una loca, no podía escuchar mas; Finn había jugado conmigo todo fue una mentira, las lagrimas corrieron como cataratas, llegue a la habitación y tome el sobre y un gran POSITIVO me confirmaba que estaba embarazada de Finn. Embarazada de un hombre que no me ama y solo quería mi dinero.

No podía comprender como era capaz de hacerme algo así cuando yo le entregue mi cuerpo, alma y corazón. Me senté en la cama y seguí llorando, la puerta sonó y me levante y la abrí con sumo cuidado porque si el que tocaba era Finn le estamparía la puerta en su cara.

Jesse era el que tocaba al ver en el estado en que me encontraba se asusto y me hizo beberme varios vasos con agua y un té. Cuando me tranquilice un poco le conté lo que paso y Jesse se enfado tanto que empezó a golpear las paredes.

Sácame de aquí – le suplique

No Rachel debes enfrentarlo – me dijo

Nooooo – le grite – no quiero volver a verlo

Rachel si no lo haces va a ser peor, el te va a buscar

Que piensas que debo hacer? – pregunte, en parte tenía razón, lo mejor era terminar todo ahora

Jesse me dijo lo que él pensaba y como me lo pidió empaque mis cosas, me lave la cara y me encontré con él en su cuarto, caminamos de la mano y al llegar a lobby nos topamos de frente a Finn, que tenía el rostro como deprimido, _de seguro él ni siquiera estudio periodismo, de seguro es actor _pensé.

Rachel que pasa? – pregunto

Lo siento tanto ya no puedo – le dije

De que hablas? – pregunto confundido

Me he quedado sin amor – solo así me podría librar de el – para que continuar – exclame encogiéndome de hombros, mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas que las lagrimas no salieran

No entiendo – miro a Jesse en busca de una respuesta

Si falta corazón! – termine la frase, recitándola, tal y como Jesse la escribió

Me estas dejando? – una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

Yo solo asentí y jale del brazo a Jesse para poder alejarnos lo más rápido posible de Finn, cuando subimos al taxi, voltee a verlo y el aun estaba en el lugar que lo dejamos. Mi vista se puso borrosa y de nuevo el llanto brotó de mis ojos.


	14. Cap 13 Maldita Suerte

**CAP 13 – MALDITA SUERTE**

**POV FINN**

Salí del hospital como a las 11am ya que tenía que ir a pensar que escribiría para mi segunda columna, este era un buen empleo, al principio no lo pensé, pero podre escribir sobre mis sentimientos, cosa que no muy seguido expreso en voz alta, pero escribiendo es diferente, dejo que mi mente vuele y diga todo lo que mi corazón siente.

Fui a la habitación y me senté frente al computador y deje que las ideas fluyeran, al principio en realidad no fluyeron muchas cosas, en realidad no fluyo nada y empecé a navegar en internet y así divague alrededor de una hora, hasta que pensé en que hay algo que he querido decirle a Rachel, desde hace varios días, pero cada vez que lo voy a decir es como si se me atorara en la garganta. Ahora si deje mis ideas fluir y el resultado fue "Callado"

_Muchas veces tenemos a alguien muy especial a nuestro lado y por muchos motivos no podemos decir lo que sentimos._

_Nos aterroriza decir lo que sentimos, pero porque? Tu sabes que esa persona ya tiene tu corazón y tú sientes que el de ella también te pertenece._

_Entonces porque callamos? Tal vez porque al decirlo en voz alta entregas aun mas que si te quedas callado. _

_No sé como callar  
No sé cómo decir  
Lo que mi corazón ha  
empezado a sentir  
Se me quiebra la voz  
Y me da por reír  
Se me arruga el valor  
Cuando estoy frente a ti  
Tu mirada...  
Me desarma  
Y cuando quiero decírtelo todo  
Nunca digo nada_

Quiero gritar que te amo  
Que me estoy volviendo loco  
Y ya no quiero ocultarlo  
Quiero gritar que te amo  
Que me muero por dejar  
el corazón entre tus manos  
Es tan fácil sentir que te amo  
Es tan fácil decirlo  
Pero al verte me quedo callado…

Apenas lo termine se lo envié a Shelby y cinco minutos después ya me estaba llamando

Finn?

Si

Me encanto – casi pude escuchar un suspiro – mira te tengo una gran noticia

Me imagino que es muy buena

Si mucho, mira soy amiga del dueño de una disquera y le conté de ti, le mostré Colgando en tus manos y le encanto. Quiere comprarla y que uno de sus artistas la cante, obvio te pagaría los derechos correspondientes

Es mucho dinero? – pregunte porque no tengo la menor idea de cuánto se paga por esas cosas

Si muchooo Finn – me grito

Cool – conteste feliz – bueno Shelby gracias – le dije terminando nuestra conversación

Finn espera, te importa si le sigo mostrando tus escritos a mi amigo? Es que el está muy interesado

Claro que puedes, no hay problema – le afirme

Otra cosa – me dijo – necesito que ya la próxima semana vengas a trabajar a la oficina y dime ya confirmaste el depósito de tu primer pago?

Oh si claro no hay problema la próxima semana ya iré – le conteste – Ya está depositado – exclame – no lo sabia

Si Finn por favor revísalo

Muy bien lo hare

Salí casi corriendo en busca de un cajero automático, para sacar mi salario, primero le compraría algo a Rachel y luego iría a mi casa a dejarle dinero a mi mama para las cuentas, pero cuando iba por la recepción me encontré con Quinn

Sígueme – me dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia la dirección que quería que la acompañara.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el lado oeste del hotel, ahí estaba Puck esperándonos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, por lo que deduje que nuestra charla no sería nada cordial

Qué pasa? – pregunte, lo mejor era salir de esto lo más pronto posible

Que pasa! – exclamo Puck – Que ya estamos cansados de esperar a que te decidas – me grito – sabes nosotros tenemos una vida y planes y necesitamos dinero, entiendes?

Mira Puck yo ya tengo empleo así que dime cuanto esperabas que robara por ti y te lo pago – yo también subí el tono de voz

Por Dios Finn, no haces nada bien – dijo Quinn – primero no sigues el plan y luego la embarazas

Ya lo sé – le grite – Pan comido – si claro nada era sencillo – nada mas conquistarla acostarme con ella y luego robarle – dije todos los puntos del plan inicial, aunque algo no me cerraba ahora

Ya la conquistaste de nuevo y la llevaste a la cama – me dijo Quinn

Ahora solo tienes que robarle a la corista esa – dijo Puck

Espera, espera a que te refieres con luego la embarazas? – me voltee a preguntarle a Quinn

Ella está embarazada Finn – afirmo Quinn

No no lo está – asegure

Eres tan idiota que de seguro tu estas perdidamente enamorado de ella y ella está embarazada de otro – Puck se rio ante su deducción – Mira Finnessa queremos ese dinero mañana, no hay mas plazos

Ambos se fueron sin decir más y las palabras de Quinn no paraban de rebotar en mi cabeza – _y luego la embarazas_ – a que se refería. Rachel me hubiera dicho si estuviera embarazada. Pero aun peor fue lo que Puck me dijo – _Eres tan idiota que de seguro tu estas perdidamente enamorado de ella y ella está embarazada de otro_ – Rachel con otro?

No no es posible que ella tenga otro hombre en su vida, ella me ama tanto como yo a ella. No hay otro motivo para que ella este conmigo si no me ama. Ella me ama, no podría fingir entregarse al hacer el amor conmigo si no me amara. Definitivamente Rachel me ama tanto como yo a ella.

Seguí con mi monologo camino a la habitación, sintiéndome realmente mal, aun no lograba entender las palabras de Quinn y Puck y tampoco sabía de dónde iba a sacar tanto dinero como me imagino que quieren para mañana. Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo me encontré con mi pesadilla Rach estaba tomada de la mano de Jesse.

Rachel que pasa? – le dije confundido, me empecé a sentirme mareado, cuando las palabras de mis ex amigos tomaron forma de tragedia

Lo siento tanto ya no puedo – dijo con voz quebrada

De que hablas? – pregunte nervioso, deseando no escuchar lo peor

Me he quedado sin amor – cuando me dijo eso sentí como si algo se rompiera dentro de mi – para que continuar – ella me iba a dejar, empecé a sentir como me faltaba el aire

No entiendo – le dije y ella desvió su mirada a Jesse y lo miro con, con amor?

Si falta corazón! – exclamo

Me estas dejando? – pregunte y su respuesta fue mover su cabeza afirmativamente.

Sin decir más se fue, yo no me podía mover, sentía un cosquilleo en la nariz, y la vista se me nublo, podía escuchar voces a mi alrededor y ver sombras, cuando reaccione camine hacia la habitación en la que en algún momento me sentí en casa.

Cuando cerré la puerta una gota callo en mi mejilla – malditas goteras – pensé y me limpie, pero no era solo una gotita, tenía, yo tenía, yo estaba llorando. Respire profundo para calmarme y cuando lo logre guarde las pocas cosas que tenia ahí para marcharme. Mire la cama que había sido testigo de mi mayor felicidad y un papel sobre ella llamo mi atención.

_Hospital Clínica San Ezequiel_

_Fecha: 11/05/2008_

_Paciente: Rachel Barbara Berry_

_Tipo de examen: Prueba de embarazo_

_Resultado: _

_ POSITIVO_

Entonces era cierto, todo lo que Puck y Quinn me dijeron era cierto, Rachel estaba embarazada, embarazada de Jesse St James.

**2 años despues **

Saque de mi escritorio la prueba de embarazo, el papel está muy arrugado y manchado, no sé porque aun lo conservo, la verdad creo que soy un completo masoquista y para estas fechas todo es peor se van a cumplir dos años desde que ella me dejo para convertirse en la feliz madre de una niña.

Trabajar en una revista en la que la editora adora a la mujer que te rompió el corazón no ayuda, todo el tiempo quiere columnas de Madres jóvenes famosas, Ropa de moda que usan las famosas embarazadas, Los niños de Broadway y sarta de reportajes en los que siempre esta ella.

Mi psicóloga me dijo que saliera con otras mujeres, pero ni eso ha ayudado, salí con April la recepcionista y nada y eso que es muy sexy, será que me quede impotente?, ninguna logra que mi amigo se levante. Soy un completo fiasco.

Finn – dijo Becky Jackson mi jefa, voltee a verla y levante las cejas en señal de que la escuchaba – Shelby quiere ver tu columna antes del medio día

Pero aun no tengo nada

Tengo que estar soñando – grito, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza, a veces ella podía ser muy dramática – como que no tienes nada

No, ya le hablaste sobre que yo escriba otra columna? – le pregunte, esta ya me estaba asfixiando

Si, dijo que lo pensara, pero ponte a trabajar o lo que te dará es la carta de despido – amenazo

Ok Becks

Aun sigo con mi columna de "Lo que sienten los Hombres" pero ahora es algo oscura, casi todos mis escritos son de desamor y lo peor es que todos tienen una canción, todos y cada uno fueron comprados por Sandy Ryerson el amigo de Shelby, la que más me duele escuchar es Callado quizás si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía las cosas serian diferentes.

Económicamente no me quejo, vivo en un pent-house en New York y conduzco un Ferrari rojo del año, pero como bien dicen el dinero no lo es todo. Y a mí en serio me faltaba todo para ser feliz, porque es más feliz un emo que yo.

Cuando vi la hora, el reloj marcaba las 11.30am, tengo 30 minutos para pensar en algo, así que lo mejor era recordar algún momento, bueno o doloroso lo antes posible, de pronto recordé el ultimo día que la vi, como se tomaban de la mano y lo que me dijo cuando se iba con él.

_Creo que no podre sobrevivirte._

_Se me acabo ilusión_

_Esa noche en que te fuiste._

_Tú me deshiciste._

_Yo no consigo dejar de pensarte,_

_Entre rabia y dolor_

_Imagino tu cara tan triste_

_Cuando me dijiste:_

_Lo siento tanto_

_Ya no puedo, me he quedado sin amor._

_Para que continuar,_

_Si falta corazón_

_Maldito el momento en que te hice mía_

_Si dices adiós te amo todavía_

_Maldita las ganas de volver a verte_

_Si ya te he perdido._

_Maldita suerte de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo_

_Vivir para ti_

_Morir cada segundo._

_Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo!_

_Y el cielo se desplomo…_

_Dios sabe que te adoro y te adore_

_Tal vez no fue bastante tal vez me equivoque_

_Hoy el dolor esta matándome…_


	15. Cap 14 Reencuentro

**CAP ****14 – REENCUENTRO**

**POV SHELBY**

Me mandaste a llamar – pregunto Becky en la puerta de mi oficina

Si Becky pasa – le dije y le indique que se sentara

Qué ocurre? – pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio

Quiero preguntarte algo – me aclare la garganta, para empezar a plantear las suposiciones que llevo dos años maquinando y que ahora por primera vez voy a decirle a alguien – tu porque piensas que Finn está siempre tan distraído en el mes de mayo?

De que hablas? No te gusto "Maldita Suerte"?

Si si me gusto, me pareció genial, pero Finn está deprimido

Tu sabes porque esta así, es por ella - todos los amigos cercanos a Finn jamás decían su nombre y es que el tan solo hecho de mencionar su nombre, hacia que él se quedara en blanco, como un muerto

Si pero, porque crees que el sufre tanto?

Es obvio Shelby, él la amaba o ama y ella lo dejo

Tú crees que sea cierto que ella lo dejo? – cuestione

Por supuesto, si no porque el sufriría tanto. Porque preguntas todo esto?

Bueno mira no pongo en duda que él la ame, es solo que cuando lo llame a el por primera vez, Rachel fue quien me contesto y me dijo que ellos eran novios

Aja – dijo Becky

Si ella sabia quien era yo, porque me iba a decir que eran novios, si planeaba dejarlo, o sea ella sabía que yo lo podía publicar – explique

No entiendo tu punto

Mi punto es que ella también lo amaba

Entonces porque lo dejo?

Exacto! – exclame – esa es una gran pregunta

A la que tu ya tienes una respuesta, cierto?

Yo creo que él hizo algo para que ella lo dejara

No no lo creo, Finn muere por ella – aseguro

Además pienso que la niña es hija de Finn y no de Jesse

Quee! – grito Becky saltando de su silla – Shelby ese chiste no es gracioso y menos en este momento

Lo se Becky la noticia que salió hoy en los periódicos también me sorprendió, pero si lo que dicen es cierto. Finn puede ser la solución

Estás loca Shelby – debido a la confianza de años que Becky yo tenemos nos tuteábamos como amigas, si no fuera así la habría despedido por llamarme loca – Esa niña es de Jesse, ella lo aseguro, además en que podría ayudar Finn?

Yo investigue y te aseguro que él será clave si lo que dicen es cierto. Además dime porque la niña lleva el apellido de Rachel?

Porque ellos aun no se casan – afirmo segura

Y porque aun no se casan? – le pregunte a ver si dudaba un poco

Mmmm porque aun son muy jóvenes

Ayy vamos Becky se una reportera deja de pensar como Finn, se objetiva

No lo sé – dijo bajando la cabeza

Y qué me dices de los rumores que salieron hace un año que decían que Jesse le era infiel a Rachel?

Fue solo un rumor, ambos lo desmintieron

Desde cuando creemos en eso – vi que con Becky no lograría nada, así que decidí pasar al plan B, tome mi teléfono y puse el altavoz y marque el 1 – April podrías ir por Finn y traerlo a mi oficina

Claro – respondió la recepcionista al otro lado de la línea

Que vas hacer? – me pregunto Becky

Ya lo veras

**POV FINN**

Estaba en mi escritorio, jugando solitario para matar el tiempo, de pronto vi a April que se acercaba con su culi falda – así la bautizo Sam Evans mi vecino del piso de abajo, un día me vio subir con April y a la semana siguiente me pregunto que como iba todo con la chica de la culi falda – desde ese día a las faldas muy cortas las llamamos así.

April se sentó en mi escritorio, dejándome una vista casi completa de sus largas piernas de araña, cruzo una de sus piernas casi en mi cara. No puedo creer que esta mujer se me siga insinuando después de que vio que no funciono, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Eyy Finn – dijo con voz sexy

Hola April – conteste secamente

Asshh que soso eres – dijo bajándose de mi escritorio – dijo Shelby que fueras a su oficina

Espera – grite poniéndome de pie y camine tras ella – para que me quiere Shelby?

No lo sé, pero no debe ser nada bueno porque Becky también está ahí – dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Ohh rayos – exclame, April tenía razón, no podía ser nada bueno

Llame a la puerta – pase – dijo Shelby con voz fuerte pero contenida, entre y efectivamente Becky estaba ahí, lo que hizo que las piernas me temblaran.

Siéntate – me dijo Shelby señalando la silla al lado de mi jefa – Finn, Becky me dijo que quieres una nueva columna

Ohhh si claro – al fin recibiría lo que tengo un mes de estar solicitando

Muy bien, te la daré después de que hagas un reportaje sobre Rachel Berry

QUE! – gritamos Becky y yo unisonó

Si – dijo tranquila, como si lo que dijo fuera lo más normal – si quieres tu nueva columna solo debes hacer ese reportaje

Bueno pues entonces no quiero la nueva columna – dije como un niño caprichoso

Muy bien entonces por favor, ve y escribe tu carta de renuncia – dijo seria

No crees que estas siendo un poco extrema – defendió Becky – la columna de Finn es la mas leídas de la revista

Si pero alguien más la podría escribir, nadie es indispensable – ella estaba decidida – entonces Finn – dijo volviendo su mirada hacia mi – tienes 2 opciones o escribes el reportaje sobre Rachel Berry o renuncias – se puso de pie y camino a la puerta – si decides ir, ya el tengo una habitación alquilada para ti en un hotel cerca del Teatro Ambassador, tienes hasta las 5pm para decidir – dijo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas

Becky has algo – le dije a mi jefa

Finn no creo que pueda hacer nada, tu ya viste lo decidida que esta

Me levante y salí furioso de la oficina, camine hasta mi casa para intentar despejarme y pensar con calma. Renunciar era la mejor opción, entre al edificio y en el elevador encontré a Sam

Que hay Finn – dijo al verme – que carita traes hermano, que pasa?

Mi editora me pidió un reportaje de Rachel Berry

Y? – soltó como si nada

Como y? no puedo hacerlo

Porque no, mueres por verla – hizo una pausa cuando el elevador llego, subimos a él y cada uno marco su piso – o es que no sabes entrevistar a famosos

Claro que se, hace un tiempo entreviste a un tipo Canadiense que se llama Cory Monteith y ese reportaje estuvo bien

Entonces – exclamo – yo creo que deberías hacerlo – me dio un golpe en el hombro y bajo del elevador

Cuando llegue a mi piso, decidí que lo iba hacer, entrevistaría a Rachel y de paso le preguntaría porque demonios me dejo. Tome el teléfono y le marque a Shelby

Le dije que aceptaba su trato y ella me dijo que mañana a primera hora debía estar allá, por lo que apenas colgué con ella prepare mi equipaje y llame a una agencia de autos, necesitaba un auto más grande así que alquile un Volvo XC60 color blanco.

Me fui a la cama pero no dormí mucho, di vueltas de un lado a otro, encendí la tele, tome un vaso de jugo, fui a la terraza y nada ayudo, solo pensaba en que le diría, como soportaría verla al lado de su feliz familia.

Cuando fue una hora un poco decente para estar despierto me di un baño rápido, prepare unas tostadas para desayunar, me senté a la mesa les puse jalea y las comí muy despacio. Luego llame a la agencia para que vinieran a dejar el auto.

En cuanto llegaron con el carro al edificio, baje con todo mi equipaje el portero me ayudo a subir las maletas al auto, me dirigí a la oficina recogí los papeles de la reservación y me fui a mi destino fatal, suena un poco dramático, pero en realidad lo era.

Al llegar al hotel el botones me ayudo a bajar mi equipaje, fui a la recepción y me registre, subí a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa y fui directo al teatro Ambassador. De camino sentía que las fuerzas me faltaban, el estomago me dolía y sudaba frio.

Al llegar le mostré al guarda mi identificación de reportero y me dejo pasar, entre al gran teatro, guiado por el guardia de seguridad quien me llevo hasta donde estaban todos los del coro de Rachel excepto ella y Jesse

Finn – grito Santana al verme

Que haces aquí? – dijo Matt con furia, juraría que deseaba golpearme

Trabajo para la Revista Composure y vine hacerle una entrevista a Rachel – les explique. Todos tenían la nariz y ojos hinchados, parecía como si hubieran estado llorando

Lo mejor es que te vayas – me dijo Will

Espera – dijo Emma poniéndose de pie – creo que es bueno que estés aquí – me dio un cordial abrazo – sígueme te llevare con ella – tomo en brazos a una pequeña de cabello castaño – te presento a Terry

Hola Terry – le dije a la pequeña – soy Finn – la pequeñita sonrió y bajo la mirada

Es un poco tímida – aclaro Emma. Caminamos hasta el tercer piso del teatro y llegamos a una puerta roja – entra – me dijo Emma

Gracias – le conteste sinceramente

Al entrar pude ver a Rachel con una niña como de dos años sentada en sus regazos pero ni señales de Jesse, con cada paso que daba el corazón me latía como desbocado. Cuando estaba más cerca de ellas pude ver que Rachel lloraba. Lo que hizo que el pecho se me apretara

Ya mamá no llora, shi – le dijo su hija. Por mucho tiempo sentí odio por esta niña a pesar de no conocerla, pero es que ella era el mayor lazo de unión que había entre Rachel y Jesse – mamá no llora – volvió a decir la niña acariciando los cabellos de Rachel.

Viendo a la pequeña de cerca ya no podia odiarla tiene los ojos grandes y expresivos como los de su madre, su cabello es largo y negro y traía una prensita rosa al frente, además su nariz es fina y un poco puntiaguda y su boquita es pequeña y con labios delgados

Hora soy dretel, tu quen eresh? – pregunto la pequeña al verme e inmediatamente Rachel alzo su ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron, haciendo que un escalofrió me recorriera

Hola Dretel soy Finn, mucho gusto! – le conteste y ella se empezó a remover en los brazos de su madre

Mamii shuetaa – le dijo en un chillido para que la dejara bajar, Rachel se lo permitió – no mi llamo dretel shoy retel – me regaño

Ok Retel

No no no no retel – dijo la niña pataleando

Se llama Drizzle – dijo Rachel, haciendo que el escuchar su voz me provocara ganas de abrazarla y besarla

Gachas mami, vesh Pinn yo me llamo Dretel – vaya que esta niña era lista, solo dije mi nombre una vez y ya lo sabía. Y se oía muy lindo mi nombre saliendo de ella

Oh Drizzle un gusto, que lindo nombre tienes – ese nombre en realidad me gustaba, es el nombre perfecto para una niña

Grachas – dijo con una sonrisita

Que haces aquí? – me cuestiono Rachel – Finn que haces aquí? – me grito ya que yo solo la veía como bobo

Composure quiere una entrevista tuya

Claro quieren tener la exclusiva – de que exclusiva hablaba? Solo falta que me hayan mandado a cubrir la exclusiva de la boda de Rachel, iba a contestarle pero Drizzle me interrumpió

Mamaaaá – grito la pequeña, ambos volteamos a verla. Drizzle tenía las manitas en una de sus piernitas – luele luele – decía desesperada, me acerque a ella y la alce para tratar de tranquilizarla

Tranquila pequeñita, donde te golpeaste? – dije para frotar su golpe y darle un besito como me hacia mi mamá cuando me caía o como alguna vez me hizo Rachel cuando Puck me golpeo. Pero la niña estallo en llantos y empecé a escuchar el llanto de Rachel también – que pasa? – le pregunte a Rachel

Mi bebé – era lo único que Rachel repetía una y otra vez entre llantos. Así que la abrace por el costado y empecé a caminar con ambas en busca de alguien que me dijera lo que pasaba. Llegamos a donde estaba Emma

Finn que paso?

No lo sé – le conteste – donde demonios esta Jesse cuando su mujer y su hija lo necesitan – Emma se acerco a Rachel y la zarandeo un poco para que reaccionara. Eso funciono e inmediatamente Rachel se alejo de mi

Tengo que llevar a Drizzle de nuevo al hospital – le dijo a Emma y me quito a la niña de mis brazos

Que fue lo que paso? – le pregunte tomándola de la mano impidiéndole que se fuera

Nada que a ti te importe – dijo soltándose de mi agarre

Rachel, Finn debe saber – le dijo Emma – y si no se lo dices tú se lo digo yo – la reto

Drizzle tiene leucemia – me dijo como si de una gripe se tratara


	16. Cap 15 Nueva Vida

**CAP ****15 – NUEVA VIDA**

**POV RACHEL**

A donde quieren que los lleve? – pregunto el taxista

Donde sea lejos, los más lejos que sea posible – le conteste, para este momento yo estaba recostada en el sillón del taxi y Jesse me acariciaba los cabellos

Rach trata de calmarte

Tu no entiendes Jesse, esto duele demasiado, amar y descubrir que todo fue una mentira, que Finn no me ama, solo deseo encontrar un puente y lanzarme - mi voz salía ahogada por el llanto – es como tener un agujero en medio del pecho – trate de limpiar las lagrimas de mis ojos – ya no puedo ni quiero seguir viviendo, no lo puedo soportar

Por favor señor – le dijo Jesse al taxista – podría ponerle seguro a las puertas y evite los puentes – en otro momento me habría reído pero no tenía ánimo, sentía ganas de vomitar, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de mis ojos.

Claro – le contesto – pero díganme a donde los llevo? – volvió a insistir

Deme un momento – le pidió y me tomo por los hombros - Escúchame Rachel Berry tienes que luchar por ese bebe que llevas en tu vientre – era cierto mi bebe no tenía la culpa de lo que me pasaba – tu que le decías siempre a Emma

Que siempre estuviera feliz porque todo lo malo que ella siente el bebe se lo traga – conteste

Y tú que le estas dando a tu bebe?

Mucha tristeza – conteste en un sollozo

Y crees que sea bueno?

No – chille

Tienes que luchar por tu bebe – mi bebe

Por favor llévenos al aeropuerto – le dije al taxista

Que vas hacer? – me pregunto Jesse confundido

Voy a salir del país lo mejor será irme

Noooo – grito Jesse – William me va a matar si dejo que te vayas

Jesse entiende que debo irme – lo mejor sería alejarme de todos y empezar de nuevo solo mi bebe y yo o bueno al menos estar lejos hasta que mi corazón mejorara porque estar lejos de los escenarios tampoco sería sencillo

Yo me iré contigo – me dijo seguro

No Jesse – dije mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas – no podemos abandonar a nuestros amigos – dejarlos sin dos de las voces principales seria como destruir todo lo que hemos logrado

Ok pero te visitare seguido

Si claro, además si no es mucho pedir necesito que finjamos que tu eres el padre de este bebe, para evitar sospechas

Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea – le di un beso en la frente como agradecimiento.

El resto del camino al aeropuerto fue muy silencioso y largo ya que había un embotellamiento terrible debido a la fuerte lluvia que caía. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto bajamos del taxi y nos dirigimos al área en que se encontraban las aerolíneas.

Buenas noches señorita – le dije a la encargada

Buenas noches en que puedo ayudarla? – me contesto amablemente

Quiero comprar un boleto de primera clase en el vuelo más próximo que tengan a cualquier país de Europa.

Cualquier país? Solo un boleto? – me pregunto

Si escucho usted bien

El próximo vuelo a Europa sale en 30 minutos y es con rumbo a Niza en Italia – me explico

Perfecto deme ese – grite emocionada, lo que más quería es irme lejos

Muy bien un boleto en primera clase a Niza Italia, su tiquete es el CMILY28, desea que su asiento de a la ventana o al pasillo? Y desea chequear su equipaje o trae maleta de mano?

Ventana por favor y no llevo equipaje – la mujer me vio muy extrañada ya que nadie llega así a un aeropuerto al menos no en la vida real

Ok, su asiento es el 18B y su avión sale en 30 minutos por la puerta 17 – termino de explicarme

Abrace rápidamente a Jesse y me despedí de él y corrí a mi puerta de abordaje, en el camino choque con varias personas y de pronto las piernas me fallaron y caí, volví a ponerme a llorar ante mi situación

Ya no podía seguir, de pronto una joven aeromoza se me acerco y me ayudo a levantarme y me sonrió de una manera muy cordial y le agradecí su ayuda y volví a correr, entregue mi tiquete en mi puerta y subí al avión.

Me guiaron a mi asiento y para dicha mía estaba casi sola en primera clase, me senté y me puse a mirar por la ventana, minutos más tarde el piloto pidió que por favor apagáramos los equipos electrónicos ya que iniciaría el despegue.

De pronto una aeromoza se me acerco preguntándome si deseaba beber algo, cuando voltee a verla era la misma chica que me había ayudado en el pasillo, ella también me reconoció porque su sonrisa se extendió mas.

Mucho gusto me llamo Sunchine y tendré el honor de atenderte hoy – dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarme y tomando asiento en el lugar contiguo al mío

Hola soy Rachel

Sé quién eres, te vi cantar en Broadway y lo haces de maravilla

Ohh gracias

Pero ahora no te ves muy bien – muy observadora, muy simpática pero muy metiche la niña, pensé – Veo que no quieres hablar de eso – dijo al ver que no conteste nada a su afirmación – Vas de vacaciones a Niza?

No hemm creo que viviré un tiempo allí – le conté

Oh que bien y ya sabes donde vivirás? – era muy curiosa, pero había algo en ella que me agradaba

No lo sé cuando lleguemos buscare un hotel y luego ya veré – Sunchine puso los ojos como platos y abrió la boca formando una gran O

No hagas eso, mmm mira yo vivo en un bello departamento en Niza, tiene tres habitaciones y debido a la bella vista que tiene el alquiler es un poco excesivo, iba a buscar una compañera pero tú podrías ser

Ayy no Sunchine que pena contigo yo no me podría aprovechar así – la proposición era muy buena pero pobre yo no la podía llegar a incomodar así

Es en serio me encantaría, me sobran dos cuartos y en serio no quiero perderlo porque es divino, pero si no encuentro una compañera tendré que devolverlo – dijo poniendo cara triste como la del gato de Sherk

Bueno si lo pones así no me podre negar – Sunchine empezó a aplaudir emocionada y hasta me abrazo.

Todo el resto del viaje cada vez que ella tenía un momento libre se sentaba a mi lado y me contaba de todos los lugares que conoceríamos, de cómo era su departamento. Cuando al fin aterrizamos tuve que esperar un rato a Sunchine

Luego ella me guio al parqueo subimos a su auto y en ningún momento ella dejo de hablar, con forme avanzábamos en la carretera sentí más confianza en ella así que le conté lo que me había pasado y ella lloro conmigo, lo que me conmovió mas.

Juro que me iba ayudar con mi bebe y se lo agradecí con todo mi corazón, ella estaba siendo mi ángel de salvación, se comporto de mil maravillas. Cuando llegamos al departamento me di cuenta de que Sunchine no mentía la vista era preciosa, todo en el era muy lindo y ordenado.

A la mañana siguiente fuimos a comprarme ropa ya que no había traído nada. Y me divertí en las compras - ahora tengo una nueva mano en la cual apoyarme para continuar luchando por ti, mi pequeñito bebe – pensé poniendo las manos en mi vientre.

**Meses después**

Los meses han pasado y me siento muy a gusto aquí, Sunchine viaja seguido debido a su trabajo y Jesse me visita al menos una vez al mes. Ya mi embarazo se nota más, pero aun no sé el sexo de mi bebe porque cada vez que me hago el ultrasonido se esconde

Así que mi pequeño o pequeñita corazón hoy tienes que dejar que mami sepa si vas a ser un apuesto y caballeroso príncipe o una bella y talentosa princesa, si? – le dije a mi bebe mientras esperaba mi turno para ingresar al consultorio – mira que debo decorar tu habitación – Jesse y yo planeamos que yo volvería a los ocho meses mi bebe nacería y luego regresaríamos

La enfermera me hizo pasar y me pidió que me colocara la bata azul como siempre lo hacía, mi bebe empezó a patalear un poco en señal de que no quería estar aquí. Al parecer no le gustaban los consultorios médicos.

El doctor me hizo recostarme en la camilla y me coloco el gel, empezó a mover sus instrumentos en mi vientre y la figurita de mi bebe apareció en la pantalla.

Hola amorcito, déjate de ver – le canturree

Parece que esta vez sí lograste convencerla Rachel – me dijo el doctor – es una niña

En serio? – le pregunte emocionada, casi saltando en mi lugar – Hola pequeña Drizzle


	17. Cap 16 Recuerdame

**CAP ****16 – RECUERDAME**

Apenas salí del consultorio me fui a las tiendas con ropa y cositas de bebe y compre cuanta cosa para niñas me gusto, tuve que pedirle a la gerente que me enviara las cosas al departamento ya que yo no podía cargarlas todas.

Luego de que termine las compras fui por un granizado de uva para refrescarme mientras caminaba a casa. En el camino me tope con un puesto de revistas y Composure resalto entre las demás.

Emma lleva tiempo pidiéndome que lea la columna que Finn escribe, al parecer, ella tenía una fijación porque volviéramos o algo así, tome la revista por inercia y la empecé a ojear.

Disculpe Señora – me dijo el dependiente – si desea ver la revista debe comprarla

Oh mil disculpas – abrí mi bolso para pagarle la revista – aquí tiene – dije entregándole el dinero – guarde el cambio – le pedí

Llegue a la casa aun con la revista en mis manos pero ya no tenía el valor de abrirla, así que la deje sobre la mesa y me fui a llamar a Jesse para contarle que "vamos a tener una niña" una bella y hermosa niña, obviamente el reacciono súper emocionado y me colgó muy rápido porque debía ir a contarles a todos la noticia.

Vas a ser la princesita de mami y todos te van adorar – le dije a mi pequeña

Fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer, abrí el refrigerador y me decidí por un apetitoso plato con uvas, fresas, mango, pera y manzana. La boca se me empezó hacer agua mientras lo preparaba.

Cuando lo termine me fui con el plato y me senté en la mesa a comer, me puse a ojear unos papeles que estaban ahí y sin darme cuenta me atrape a mi misma leyendo Composure. Ya por haber empezado no me pude detener

Llegue a la pagina 10 y mi corazón casi podría jurar que se detuvo cuando leí las letras grandes que decían: "Lo que sienten los Hombres por Finn Hudson", el tenedor con la uva en el, cayeron al suelo, produciendo un golpe seco que me hizo reaccionar.

Pase unos cuantos minutos indecisa de leer, pero la curiosidad podía mas, quería saber qué diablos era lo que escribía, para que Shelby lo quisiera en su revista y porque Emma me pedía que lo leyera. El titulo decía RECUERDAME y parecía algo así como una poesía o canción

_Por deslumbrarme con tu sonrisa_

_por derrochar sin prisa tus carisias_

_por darme la electricidad, con todo ese voltaje que hay en tu mirar_

_Por darme abrigo entre tus brazos,_

_a desatar tormentas en mis labios_

_por darme el dulce de tu miel_

_por recoger de mi alma todos los pedazos_

_Derretiré tu nostalgia con el fuego q quema mi piel_

_y congelaré tu fragancia para el recuerdo me la guardare_

_Ahora que te has ido, nada más te pido_

_recuérdame en los besos_

_que en nuestras noches de miel derrame en tu piel_

_Y no por los fracasos, ni los malos ratos_

_sino por el amor que entre tu vientre cultive_

_amor recuérdame…_

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero me había prometido que por mi pequeñita no desperdiciaría ni una lágrima más por él.

**Tiempo ****después**

Todavía recuerdo el día en que leí "Recuérdame" y a pesar de haberlo leído una única vez, lo tengo grabado en mi mente. Hay pocas cosas que recuerdo con tanto lujo de detalles, bueno en realidad desde que nació Drizzle son mas, entre ellas, la primera vez que Finn y yo estuvimos juntos – esa desearía olvidarla – el nacimiento de la luz de mis ojos

Ese recuerdo si es perfecto, recuerdo que era un día frio y yo había vuelto, ya que como Jesse y yo lo platicamos Drizzle nacería en el mismo país que nosotros. Le pedí a Sunshine que me acompañara y se convirtiera en mi asistente y mejor amiga y ella acepto.

Así que mi mejor amiga y yo estábamos decorando el cuarto de Drizzle, cuando empecé a sentir unos fuertes dolores, y de pronto sentí como si me hubiera hecho pis encima. Sunshine llamo al hospital y dijo que estuvieran listos porque ya iba a dar a luz.

La verdad no sentí dolor durante el parto y Jesse y Sunshine siempre estuvieron a mi lado apoyándome y cuando el doctor me entrego a Drizzle, fue la sensación más perfecta que he sentido, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

Luego cuando Drizzle dio sus primeros pasitos, cuando dijo mami, o tío yeti o tuti así llamaba a Jesse y Sunshine, el día que pregunto porque nuestras narices no se parecían – mi princesa es la niña mas inteligente que conozco – la primera vez que se cayó, quería haberla tenido en una burbuja para que no se lastimara

Drizzle era solo mía y jure que la protegería de todo y de todos, pero ahora estoy tan impotente, hace unos días mi princesa no paraba de llorar, la traje al médico y le hicieron cientos de exámenes hasta que descubrieron que mi bebita tiene leucemia.

Y yo no podía hacer nada, porque no soy compatible, ahora Drizzle debe esperar a que aparezca un donador para poder salvarla, pero y si el donador no llegaba a tiempo. El dolor que sentía no se parecía en nada que alguna vez haya tenido.

Tome a Drizzle en mis brazos y subí con ella hasta el tercer piso del teatro y me senté en una de las butacas y mi princesa trataba por todos los medios de hacerme sonreír y yo deseaba tomarla en mis brazos y decirle que estaría bien.

Ya mamá no llora, shi – para ella debía ser un shock verme llorar, porque jamás me había visto hacerlo – mamá no llora – me pedía, lo que hacía que me sintiera peor.

Hora soy dretel, tu quen eresh? – pregunto y yo levante mi mirada para ver con quien hablaba Drizzle. No podía creer que él estuviera aquí, este sí que es mucho descaro, sentía unas ganas de partirle la cara a golpes

Hola Dretel soy Finn, mucho gusto! – le dijo a mi bebe y me puse como leona en posición de ataque

Mamii shuetaa – me dijo Drizzle removiéndose en mis brazos, la deje bajar pero no le quite la vista de encima – no mi llamo dretel shoy retel – le dijo enfadada, yo sonreí al ver su actitud

Ok Retel – le dijo el tarado de Finn haciéndome sonreír de nuevo, porque estaba segura de cual iba a ser la reacción de mi hija

No no no no retel – dijo entre pataleos mi bebe, estoy segura de que si fuera más alta le abría dado un zapee a Finn por lento

Se llama Drizzle – le aclare sin volverlo a ver

Gachas mami, vesh Pinn yo me llamo Dretel – oír a Drizzle decir el nombre de Finn me hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago

Oh Drizzle un gusto, que lindo nombre tienes – claro que debía gustarle, si el mismo alguna vez lo propuso

Grachas – le contesto

Que haces aquí? – dije enfrentándolo, el volvió a verme pero no decía nada – Finn que haces aquí? – le grite

Composure quiere una entrevista tuya – claro a que mas vendría

Claro quieren tener la exclusiva – malditos amarillistas quieren hacer dinero con la salud de mi bebe

Mamaaaá – grito mi princesa, me volví hacia ella y tenía las manitas en una de sus piernitas – luele luele – gritaba, yo empecé a llorar, no podía hacer nada por ayudarla

Mi bebé – empecé a decir entre lágrimas. De pronto Emma me tenía por los hombros y me movía para que reaccionara y me di cuenta de que Finn me tenia abrazada por la cintura, no sé como habíamos llegado a eso, pero me aleje de el – tengo que llevar a Drizzle de nuevo al hospital – le dije a Emma y tome a Drizzle en mis brazos

Que fue lo que paso? – me pregunto Finn

Nada que a ti te importe – le conteste de mala gana

Rachel, Finn debe saber – me exigió Emma – y si no se lo dices tú se lo digo yo – desde que supimos lo de la leucemia, Emma no ha parada de insistir en que llamemos a Finn

Drizzle tiene leucemia – le dije yo, porque no quería que Emma diera más detalles.

Yo voy contigo – dijo el de inmediato, estaba a punto de contestarle que no, pero Emma me retorció los ojos y preferí no retar su discreción

Fuimos en mi auto al hospital y Finn se sentó en el asiento trasero al lado de mi bebe y yo los observaba por el retrovisor, me parecía increíble ver como la sangre llama, porque Drizzle iba como si lo conociera de toda la vida, no paraba de reír y el también se veía a gusto.

Entramos al hospital y nos pasaron directo con la doctora Sue que lleva el caso de Drizzle y quien por cosas del destino es la misma doctora que me entrego el resultado de mi prueba de embarazo.

Ambos entramos al consultorio de Sue y ella veía un poco extrañada a Finn ya que yo siempre he ido a las citas sola o con Sunshine. Después de examinar a Drizzle, Sue nos dijo que lo mejor era que la dejemos internada.


	18. Cap 17 Una luz en la oscuridad

**CAP ****17 – UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**POV FINN**

Después de la mala noticia que nos dio la Doctora, una enfermera nos guio a la habitación en la que Drizzle estaría. Jamás me puse a pensar en que una niña tan pequeñita podría estar tan enferma. Si de mí dependiera daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar.

Lo que no me dejaba de enfadar es el hecho de que Rachel este sufriendo tanto y Drizzle tan enferma y Jesse ni se aparece por aquí. El no merecía tenerlas, yo debería ser el, yo debería tenerlas. Drizzle es la niña mas linda que alguna vez haya visto, es divertida e inteligente y además tiene los rasgos físicos más lindos de su madre y casi no refleja los de su padre, porque para ser sincero no se parece mucho a Jesse.

Mami yo no quero tash aquí – se quejo Drizzle – esh peo, no tutaa – llorisqueo

Amor tienes que quedarte para que te pongas mejor – le explico Rachel mientras le acariciaba los cabellos – además yo me voy a quedar contigo

Y yo también – me apresure a decir – bueno si tu mamá me lo permite – no quería que Rachel se enfadara, por decir cosas que la podían incomodar

Shiiii Pinn te queaa ju ju – grito y salto la pequeña en su cama

Puedes quedarte – me contesto Rachel, mientras veía por la ventana al lago del hospital – parece que el hecho de que estés aquí le hace bien a mi hija – suspiro y se podía notar que estaba muy triste – podrías cuidar a Drizzle mientras llamo a mis amigos para decirles lo que dijo Sue

Claro, me quedare con ella – Rachel se acerco a su hija y la beso en la frente

Si le duele algo presionas este botón – dijo señalándome lo que yo creí que era el botón de la luz de la habitación, asentí, y ella salió de la habitación

Oie Pinn, queresh fugas?

Que si quiero que? – necesito contratar un traductor para entender todo lo que me dice

Shhi queresh fugas, tú eras un papá y yo eras una bebé, shi queresh fugas?

Ok pero como juegas eso – yo definitivamente no sabía jugar al papá

E fachil me cuentash un cuento – me senté en la silla al lado de la cama tratando de recordar alguno de las historias que mi mama me contaba cuando yo era pequeño, de pronto me acorde de mi favorito, los tres cerditos, así que le conté ese a Drizzle y cuando iba a la mitad se quedo dormida.

Me levante de la silla y fui a la ventana para admirar la vista, el hospital era de los más caros del país, por lo que además de tener una buena fama por la cantidad de buenos doctores que tiene, lo construyeron muy lujoso, le pusieron, muchísimas zonas verdes y un lago artificial que tenía un mini muelle y había una chica sentada a la orilla del muelle.

Hola – dijo Emma, sacándome de mi pensamientos – Rachel esta en el muelle – entonces ella era la chica que yo estaba viendo – podrías acompañarla? – me pregunto, pero casi se sintió como una súplica – yo me quedare con Drizzle – me dijo cuando vio que yo iba a replicar

Este es mi numero celular – le dije entregándole una de mis tarjetas de presentación

Si Drizzle necesita algo te llamo – asentí y salí de la habitación, en la sala de espera pude ver a los demás del coro, pero aun ni señas de Jesse

Cuando divise el muelle empecé a acobardarme, que le iba a decir?, no sabía qué hacer, además tan cerca del agua en un arranque ella me podría tirar o no. Pero conforme me acerque más se podía ver que ella estaba llorando, así que apresure el paso.

Rachel estaba sentada al final del muelle, viendo hacia el lago, con las piernas encogidas y con las manos ocultaba su rostro, yo me senté al contrario de ella viendo hacia el hospital, ella se tenso al sentir mi cercanía, pero eso no hizo que yo me detuviera.

Pase mi mano izquierda en el espacio que había entre sus piernas y su brazo para poderla abrazar, ella suspiro y llevo su mano izquierda a mi hombro para responder mi abrazo, yo la abrace por completo y ella arrecosto su cabeza en mi hombro y lloro fuertemente.

Yo solo pasaba mis manos por su espalda para tranquilizarla y demostrarle que podía contar conmigo. Rachel no paraba de llorar, Dios cuanto deseaba poder hacer algo más que solo tratar de consolarla.

Finn esto no es justo – me dijo entre lagrimas

Lo sé – le conteste – te juro que desearía poder hacer algo, lo que sea – le dije

En serio tratarías de hacer algo? – me pregunto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Haría lo que fuera – le conteste decidido

La Doctora dice que si encontramos un donador compatible con Drizzle podríamos hacerle un trasplante de medula – me explico – pero yo no soy compatible y me preguntaba si tú podrías hacerte los exámenes

Claro que me los haría, pero no creo que yo sea compatible, es más probable que Jesse lo sea – Rachel volvió a llorar ante mi respuesta – Jesse es el padre por eso tiene mas probabilidades

Jesse no es el padre – me dijo soltando en llanto de nuevo. Como que Jesse no era el padre de Drizzle pero y entonces?

Como que Jesse no es el padre? Quien es el padre? – le cuestione, Rachel lloraba cada vez más fuerte y pasaron varios minutos en los que no me decía nada, solo lloraba y lloraba y yo sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar si no me contestaba pronto.

Tu – dijo al fin y yo me quede petrificado, queeee Drizzle era mi hija, por favor que alguien me pellizqué, esto no podía ser, ella no era mi hija, era la hija de Jesse, no la mía, Dios ese papel decía que ella era la hija de Jesse

Bueno en realidad el papel solo decía que Rachel estaba embarazada, pero entonces porque ella me dejo si llevaba en su vientre a nuestra hija, porque, no puede ser que haya pasado dos años odiando a esta niña porque creía que era lo que nos separaba, cuando en realidad ella es lo que nos une, lo que nos unirá por siempre.

Porque me dejaste si estabas embarazada de mi? Porque no me dijiste antes que Drizzle es MI hija? – cientos de preguntas se agrupaban en mi cabeza

Que porque te deje! – exclamo Rachel y se puso de pie furiosa – que porque te deje – grito – te preguntas porque deje – el enojado debería ser yo y ella era la que estaba gritando – oh yo soy la que debería preguntarte, porque demonios me pagaste así después de todo lo que te di?

De que estás hablando? – le pregunte confundido – no entiendo porque te enojas, yo soy el que debería estar enojado, cómo pudiste ocultarme que tenía una hija?

Que tú deberías, porque no vas y le preguntas eso a Quinn y Puck? - me volvió a preguntar. Oh no no no puede ser que ella me dejara por ellos – Ya no roban y engañan a la gente juntos? – como sabia ella eso

Rachel no es lo que piensas – dije tratando de alcanzarla, porque ella se alejo de mi en cuanto me quede en blanco – espera por favor, déjame explicarte – le suplique

Explicarme que Finn ah ah dime – se volteo a mi empujándome en el pecho, provocando que yo retrocediera un par de pasos

Rachel yo te amaba – le grite – aun te amo – no podía ser que ella estuviera lejos de mi por eso, Rachel se detuvo al escuchar mis palabras – mira no te niego que lo que dices fue el plan inicial, la idea era que yo sedujera a una chica y luego le robara, pero yo no sabía que serias tu

Y eso lo hace mejor – dijo aun de espaldas a mi

No, pero estaba desesperado, necesitaba dinero, juro que trate de cambiar el plan después de que supe que eras tú – le dije con la cabeza baja – Rachel en serio necesito que me creas, todo lo que paso entre nosotros hace dos años fue real, yo te amo y trate de decirte lo que pasaba, pero me daba miedo que me dejaras

No te creo – me dijo – además porque me lo dices hasta ahora

Te digo que tenía miedo de que me dejaras – le aclare

No hablo de eso, espere muchas veces que me dijeras que me amabas y yo te lo dije muchas veces y tu nunca lo dijiste – me dijo al borde de las lagrimas

No lo sé – le conteste – tenía miedo, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie y tenía miedo, aun lo tengo, pero ya estoy en el fondo y no tengo nada que perder – Rachel negó y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia el hospital

No es suficiente

Espera – le grite, corriendo tras ella, cuando la alcance la tome y la hice voltear – hare lo que sea para que Drizzle y tu este bien, me ganare tu confianza, hare que Drizzle me quiera como su padre y que tú me ames de nuevo, lo hare cueste lo que me cueste – puse mis manos en su cuello y la bese en la frente – juro que todo estará mejor – le asegure – ahora vamos a hacerme esos exámenes – la tome de la mano y la hice caminar – no podemos perder tiempo hay que salvar a nuestra hija

Rachel no me contesto nada solo camino a mi lado en silencio y definitivamente el ambiente ya no se sentía tan tenso como antes, ahora que se la verdad, hare todo para que Rachel me perdone. Dios por favor no dejes que esta vez meta la pata, tengo que salvar a mi bebé y recuperar el amor de mi vida.


	19. Cap 18 Llego la hora

**CAP ****18 – LLEGO LA HORA**

Sue – grito Rachel apenas tuvo a la Doctora a la vista – Finn se va a realizar los exámenes – exclamo feliz

Existen pocas posibilidades de que el sea compatible – dijo la doctora, borrando la sonrisa de Rach – Pero le realizare los exámenes para comprobarlo, no cualquiera que quiera donar es compatible, debes entender eso Rachel – explico Sue

Pero el es el papá de Drizzle – escucharla decir eso en medio pasillo, hizo que mi corazón saltara de la emoción

Por favor hágame los exámenes necesarios – le pedí

Muy bien sígame – dijo Sue, solté la mano de Rachel y le sonreí antes de alejarme

Los exámenes no fueron nada agradables, me sacaron como mil muestras de sangre, me hicieron exámenes cerebrales, en el corazón y no se cuanta cosa mas. Pero debían cerciorarse de que yo fuera un donador sano y que además fuera compatible con mi niñita.

Los resultados me los entregaran hasta mañana, así que antes de volver a la habitación, fui a la capilla del hospital, pedí para que yo fuera el donador que buscábamos y además agradecí por poder estar con Rachel de nuevo y por tener una hija tan linda.

Cuando llegue a la habitación, Rachel estaba dormida en una silla con la cabeza y las manos sobre la cama y Drizzle le acariciaba los cabellos

Shhh Pinn – dijo mi hija cuando me vio – no bulla, mi mami ta romia – yo pase un zipper por mis labios para que Drizzle supera que no haría ruido

Princesita no has comido – le dije bajito a Drizzle, viendo la charola de la comida intacta

No tuta Pinn – hizo una mueca de asco – esh peooo iiuuu – dijo arrugando la nariz, yo sonreí al ver su expresión

Hagamos un trato – le dije tratando de convencerla – si tu comes, yo hago lo que tú quieras

Shiii ju ju – chillo – ben rame la comira – Drizzle aplaudió feliz

Tome el puré del plato y le empecé a dar cucharaditas pequeñas, Drizzle arrugaba la cara pero aun así lo comía – ya no quero mashh – me dijo cuando había comido la mitad del plato, por lo que no insistí mas, pero le pedí que le diera un par de sorbos al fresco y que se comiera tres cucharaditas de la gelatina. Cuando le estaba dando la última cucharadita Rachel despertó

Woow como lograste que comiera? – pregunto impresionada

Pinn hache lo que io quera – dijo mi pequeña feliz

Oh no sabes en lo que te metiste - exclamo divertida, yo sonreí con ella – Voy a ir por un café – se puso de pie y camino a la puerta – Drizzle no seas cruel con Finn – le dijo moviendo el dedo índice en señal de regaño

Nop chauu mami – Drizzle le lanzo un beso y Rachel salió de la habitación – Ben Pinn, quero cantash

Muy bien que vas a cantar? – pregunte

Nop oi nop tu cantash – yo puse los ojos como platos, que yo cantara, yo no canto ni los pollitos – mamosh Pinn cantaa – pidió la pequeña diablillo y pude escuchar una risa fuera de la habitación – canta, canta – empezó a exigir Drizzle

Que quieres que cante? – dije no muy convencido de hacerlo, Drizzle se encogió de hombros - Puedo buscar una canción en mi Iphone? – le pregunte, un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal, ella solo asintió y yo saque mi teléfono y empecé a buscar canciones, de pronto vi una que me pareció perfecta y le di reproducir, Drizzle aplaudió cuando escucho la melodía

…I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you've got to hide  
I get angry too  
Well, I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

Drizzle aplaudió feliz en la cama – bravo – grito – fiu fiu – tratando de silbar. La pequeña daba saltitos feliz en la cama y los cuchilleos fuera de la habitación no paraban

Ahora si nena es hora de dormir – dije arropándola, ella obedeció sin protestar

Muenas notes Pinn – sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo no pude más que sonreírle, mi pequeña se acurruco en las cobijas y casi de inmediato se quedo dormida

Todos los que estuvieran espiando pueden entrar – todos los amigos de Rachel y ella entraron al cuarto

Yo sabía que cantabas bien – dijo Emma dándome un abrazo – por eso en los trabajos grupales de la preparatoria te ponía con Rachel, esperaba que ella lograra hacerte cantar, pero al parecer pudo mas esta pequeñita – desvió su mirada a mi niña

No lo haces mal – acepto Santana cruzándose de brazos

De debe be ri a as unirte te a no no sotro tros – tartamudeo Tina

Hora de irse – dijo Rachel empujándolos a todos fuera – van a despertar a mi bebé con tanto escándalo

Buenas noches – dijeron unisonó y Rachel y yo les contestamos de igual manera

Rachel se acerco a nuestra hija para acomodar bien sus sabanas y yo me senté en el sillón a revisar mi teléfono, en busca de otra canción en caso de que tuviera que hacer otro trato con mi hija, ya sabía en qué consistían sus tratos. Rachel volvió a pararse junto a la ventana, cruzada de brazos y yo la observaba disimuladamente con el rabillo del ojo

Cantas bien – dijo de pronto

Gracias – le conteste

Crees que seas compatible? – me pregunto y yo me puse de pie para quedar frente a ella

Espero serlo – dije pasando mi mano por su brazo, ella se adelanto y me abrazo y yo se lo correspondí

Gracias por hacer esto – dijo separándose de mí para mirarme a los ojos

No tienes nada que agradecer – conteste acariciando su mejilla, este simple roce me dejo cosquilleo en la palma de la mano – hare lo que sea por ustedes y si yo no fuera compatible, te juro que robaría, empeñaría o lo que sea por conseguir un donador – le asegure, Rach me sonrió y acorto la distancia entre nosotros y poso sus labios sobre los míos.

Su iniciativa me tomo por sorpresa por lo que no reaccione a tiempo – disculpa – dijo sonrojada retrocediendo un par de pasos. Al darme cuenta de mi error y su reacción, avance rápidamente hacia ella y la tome por los brazos y la atraje de nuevo a mi haciendo que nuestros cuerpos y bocas se unieran de nuevo, ella paso su lengua por mis labios y yo abrí los míos y nuestras lenguas se unieron en un roce perfecto.

Ella llevo sus manos a mi cabello y lo apretó con fuerza lo que me hizo profundizar más el beso, era exquisito estar de nuevo con ella así, adueñándome de sus labios. Nos separamos lentamente y luego nos abrazamos.

Esa noche dormimos juntos en el sillón, abrazados uno al lado del otro, sin una sola intención de llegar a mas, solo unidos disfrutando de la compañía y cercanía del otro.

Buenos días – dijo una chica que no conocía – como durmieron? – pregunto con un tono burlón, Rachel se incorporo de un salto – Mucho gusto soy Sunshine Corazón – me tendió su mano y yo la tome

Buenos días – dijo la doctora Sue entrando en la habitación, todos respondimos unisonó – tengo una buena y una mala noticia – dijo sin rodeos – cual quieren primero?

La buena – se apresuro Rachel a contestar

Bueno, Finn es compatible – Rachel y yo nos abrazamos y gritamos de la emoción

Shh – dijo Sunshine que ahora estaba al lado de Drizzle

Ahora la mala – dijo Sue sin esperar a mas festejos – Yo debo salir mañana del país, por lo que de realizar la operación debe hacerse hoy mismo – Todos nos volvimos a ver nerviosos

Adelante, yo no tengo problema en que la realicen hoy – no podíamos perder más tiempo teníamos que salvar a mi bebé.

Muy bien entonces reservare un quirófano – dijo la doctora – en un momento vendrá una enfermera para prepararlos – En ese momento Drizzle despertó y Rachel y yo corrimos a abrazarla

Buenos días Princesita – me adelante a decir

Hora Pinn, hora mami, hora tutiiii – grito al ver a Sunshine y extendió sus brazos para que ella la alzara

Una hora después una enfermera llego para llevarme a un quirófano, me hicieron ponerme una bata del hospital y me llevaron en una camilla, en el camino mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, casi muero de nervios, cuando estuve en el quirófano me colocaron una mascarilla con anestesia.


	20. Cap 19 Lo que me pidas

**CAP ****19 – LO QUE ME PIDAS**

**POV RACHEL**

Yo no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro en la habitación, a Finn se lo habían llevado hace alrededor de 3 horas y Drizzle hace como una hora. Me dijeron que el procedimiento de extracción de células madre salió bien. Lo cual ayudo a que me tranquilizara un poco.

Ven Rachel acompáñame – me dijo Sunshine tomándome del brazo

No Sunshine – dije tratando de zafarme – debo esperar a que me digan como salió todo

Rachel – dijo en tono de madre protectora – necesitas relajarte o te va a dar un infarto

Entiendes que mi hija y el hombre que amo están siendo operados y que yo estoy aquí sin poder hacer nada – le grite furiosa, de pronto la habitación se quedo en silencio y todos voltearon a verme

Wow así que Finn es el hombre que amas – dijo Sunshine en todo burlón

Yo ya lo sabía – exclamo Emma con suficiencia y todos se soltaron a reír

Sé que debería odiarlo – dije bajando la cabeza – pero él me aclaro lo que paso la ultima vez y … – no sabía cómo explicar que cada vez que el aparecía era como si el mundo cambiara para mi

Y eso señoras y señores – dijo una voz a mi espalda – se llama amor – me voltee para ver a Jesse que estaba con una chica de la mano – y cuando encuentras tu alma gemela, no importa todos los obstáculos que te pongan – Jesse volteo a ver a la chica a su lado – siempre podrás con ellos por amor – las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos y corrí abrazar a mi querido amigo

Oh disculpa – dije al recordar que la chica al lado de Jesse se podía poner celosa

No te preocupes – dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa – se que eres la mejor amiga de Jesse, yo soy …

Andrea Cohen – chillo Jesse interrumpiéndola – mi esposa, ellos son mis amigos – Jesse nos presento a todos y ella nos saludo amablemente

Jesse y yo fuimos a la cafetería para poder conversar a gusto, el me conto que Andrea era mesera en un bar, ahí la conoció y me dio los detalles de su romance. Y yo lo puse al día sobre la aparición de Finn y la intervención a la que estaban siendo sometidos él y Drizzle.

Tres horas más pasaron y Sue apareció en la habitación – todo salió bien – dijo al verme – Finn debe estar por despertar de la anestesia y a Drizzle le colocamos un catéter venoso central – hizo una pausa y me tomo de la mano para darme su apoyo.

Sue nos explico que Finn debía permanecer una semana en el hospital y luego podía hacer su vida normal y Drizzle debería esperar un mes para poder salir – Además – agrego Sue – puedes ir a ver a Finn, si quieres – yo asentí y ella me guio a otra habitación.

Finn estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama con una vía en su mano derecha, me puse frente a la cama para poder mirarlo. Verlo así me dio tantas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, decirle cuanto lo amo y lo agradecida que estoy de que volviera, para salvarnos.

De pronto recordé uno de los artículos que Finn escribió – _si lo sé, no solo leí recuérdame, después de recuérdame he leído todos sus artículos y he buscado las canciones y tengo cada una en mi reproductor_ – Lo que me pidas, se llama, sonreí al recordarla, era perfecta para este momento

(Rachel)

_Pídeme besos que sanen heridas__, tengo un par de esos amor_

_Pide mis manos sobre tus mejillas, pide que huyamos tú y yo_

_Si tú me entregas tus tardes azules, yo les daré color_

_Dame en regalo tus lunas de octubre, dame tu corazón…_

_Te daré lo que me pidas, si me das todo tu amor_

_Porque cuando tú me cuidas, puedo ser quien soy_

_Te daré lo que me pidas, pero no me des dolor_

_Te daré toda mi vida, solo pídeme y me doy…_

(Finn)

_Sabes que puedes pedir lo que sea_

_No hay imposibles amor_

_Átame bien con un nudo que duela_

_Átame el corazón…_

Me sorprendió que Finn estuviera despierto, el me sonrió y yo me acerque para sentarme a su lado sobre la cama

_Te daré lo que me pidas, si me das todo tu amor_

_Porque cuando tú me cuidas, puedo ser quien soy_

_Te daré lo que me pidas, pero no me des dolor_

_Te daré toda mi vida, solo pídeme me doy_

_Contigo, _

(Rachel)

_Por amor, _

(Finn)

_Me doy…_

Finn me tomo la mano y nuestras sonrisas se ampliaron

(Juntos)

_Te daré lo que me pidas, si me das todo tu amor_

_Porque cuando tú me cuidas puedo ser quien soy_

_Te daré lo que me pidas pero no me des dolor_

_Te daré toda mi vida, solo pídeme, me doy…_

Me lance a los brazos de Finn y lo bese, pero él se removió incomodo – Auchh – me dijo con una risita – Eso dolió

Como te sientes? – pregunte sintiéndome completamente desconsiderada

Me duele un poco aquí – dijo tocándose la parte baja de la espalda – pero estoy bien – apretó mi mano – además no me importaría soportar esto con tal de estar a tu lado y – hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos como platos – y mi hija? – pregunto asustado

Drizzle está aislada, pero Sue dice que está bien, que va estar un par de días aislada para reducir el riego de que sufra una infección – explique

**2 años después…**

Finn, Drizzle y yo tenemos 1 año y medio de estar viviendo juntos. El trasplante fue todo un éxito, y desde hace un 1 año solo llevamos a Drizzle al médico una vez al mes para revisiones rutinarias

Mi relación con Finn va cada día mejor, nos complementamos uno al otro y él se ha encargado de hacerme olvidar mis anteriores sufrimientos e inseguridades. Además Drizzle lo llama papi casi todo el tiempo y digo casi porque cuando él la desespera le dice Pinn. No puedo pedirle mas a la vida soy feliz al lado de las dos personas que más amo

Finn sigue escribiendo para Composure y yo actuando y canto en Broadway y he hecho un par de películas. Salimos seguido los tres juntos, vamos al parque, la playa, a donde sea, solo es cuestión que Drizzle soborne a Finn y ya estamos fuera de la casa camino a donde la pequeña decida

Mami yo quero iiiirr – chillo Drizzle, ya que Finn y yo cenaríamos solos esta noche

No Drizzle hoy no – le dije, a veces pienso que la tenemos un poco consentida – hoy solo saldremos tu papi y yo, otro día tu vendrás – explique tratando de convencerla –te quedaras con tuti?

Meno, pero me compas ago – cedió al fin

Lo que quieras – dijo Finn entrando en la habitación, por eso Drizzle es consentida, Finn baja el cielo por ella, bueno por nosotras

Ju juu – ambos nos despedimos de nuestra hija y salimos rumbo al restaurante

Tengo que decir que te ves extremadamente bella – dijo Finn de pronto – y que tu vida corre riesgo en este momento – yo lo mire intrigada

A que te refieres?

Que en este momento mi cabeza solo piensa en ti y no en el camino – yo reí ante su pobre explicación.

Estaciónate aquí – le grite

Qué pasa? – pregunto asustado cuando estaciono el auto, no perdí el tiempo en contestaciones

Me senté sobre él con las piernas a los lados y mis manos buscaron desesperadas sus botones, Finn sonrió mientras ponía sus manos en mis mejillas y me atraía para besarme

Debiste decirme que esto iba a pasar y habría protestado por tu vestido hace 10 minutos

Cállate y bésame Hudson – exigí

Sus deseos son ordenes – dijo divertido

Finn volvió a besarme y yo termine mi labor con los botones de su camisa y empecé a acariciar su pecho, mientras él pasaba sus manos por mis piernas y subía lentamente mi vestido. Arquee la espalda y el aprovecho para besar el nacimiento de mis senos y luego mi cuello. Desabroché su faja y el pantalón, mientras el subió su mano hasta llegar a mi intimidad

Gracias al cielo no tienes bragas – dijo con voz entrecortada, acarició mi centro, jadeé al sentir sus caricias. Me levante un poco para que el pudiera bajarse el pantalón, roce mi intimidad contra su excitado miembro y Finn sonreía de manera retorcida

Volvimos a besarnos y entró en mí, me moví despacio, colocando mis manos en sus hombros y él tenía las suyas en mi cintura. Nos dábamos cortos besos entre jadeos, empecé a moverme más rápido, sentí un escalofrió recorría todo mi cuerpo al llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo que él.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, nos besamos y nos separamos para acomodarnos la ropa. Finn volvió a encender el auto y yo saque mi maquillaje para retocarme.

Al llegar la camarera nos guio a una mesa que estaba en un kiosco fuera del restaurante, ordenamos la cena y la pasamos conversando entre coqueteos, yo rosaba con mis pies su rodilla y un par de veces subí un poco mas.

Finn se divertía, pero a la vez se retorcía por tener que aguantarse las ganas de hacerme suya ahí, en repetidas ocasiones me decía que dejara de mostrarle el postre porque no se iba a poder contener.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, en los parlantes del lugar empezó a sonar una balada, así que Finn se levanto y me tendió su mano para que bailáramos. El poso sus manos en mi cintura y mientras yo las coloque en sus hombros.

De pronto Finn hizo que nos separáramos y en su mano había una rosa – Se que muchas veces no he sido el hombre que mereces, pero juro que te amo con todo mi ser y que siempre lo hare – Finn se puso de rodillas y sostuvo la rosa únicamente del tallo y de ella se desprendió un anillo que estaba sujeto con una cinta roja

Por favor Rachel Berry – dijo mirándome a los ojos – cásate conmigo y hazme el hombre más feliz de la tierra – mi corazón latía a mil y mis piernas temblaban como gelatina.

**Hola, Bueno les cuento que esta historia está llegando a su final, el siguiente capítulo es el ultimo.**

**Además los invito a leer mi siguiente Fic apenas publique el ultimo capitulo de PAN COMIDO, iniciare a publicar el siguiente**

**Saludos y gracias x leer**


	21. Cap 20 Al final del camino

**CAP ****20 – AL FINAL DEL CAMINO**

**POV RACHEL**

El tiempo ha pasado volando desde que Finn me pidió que fuera su esposa. Sunshine y yo hemos estado corriendo de un lado a otro con los preparativos, ya que ella es mi Dama de Honor.

Y ya todo está listo y bueno tiene que estarlo porque la boda es mañana, en este momento estoy con mi diseñadora haciéndome la última prueba con el vestido de bodas.

Y es realmente perfecto me pare frente al espejo y una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla al ver el precioso vestido blanco con talle de escote estraples y una impresionante falda de tul y con una cinta de terciopelo gris bajo el pecho.

Mami mami – saltaba Drizzle a mi alrededor – te ves como una piteta

Si preciosa – dijo Emma a mi lado – aquí tienes – me paso el bouquet con pequeñas rosas malvas, que contrastan perfectamente con el lazo gris de mi vestido

Gracias – les dije limpiándome las lagrimas

Rachel el vestido aun te queda perfecto – dijo Suzy Pepper mi diseñadora – no le hare ningún ajuste

Gracias Suzy – la abrace – en serio amo este vestido

Hola mi princesita – dijeron mis padres entrando en el lugar

Lelooos – grito Drizzle feliz lanzándose a los brazos de sus abuelitos

Hola pequeñita – los dos le dieron un beso en la frente – Rachel hija vinimos a traerte esto – me entregaron una caja, la abrí y dentro estaba una prensita pequeña, con dos perlas en color azul – ya tienes algo viejo y algo azul – les sonreí y los abrace con fuerza

Gracias

Y también algo nuevo – dijo Santana mostrando la lencería súper sexy que compre, provocando que yo y mis padres nos sonrojáramos – solo te falta algo prestado – agrego

Si no te molesta – dijo Andrea – me gustaría prestarte esto – me mostro una preciosa liga – yo la use en mi boda

Oh gracias Andrea – la abrace

Rachel ya deja de repartir gracias y abrazos y ve a cambiarte ese vestido antes de que lo ensucies – dijo Mercedes cruzándose de brazos

Salimos de la boutique con los vestidos de todas, hasta Drizzle iba feliz con la caja de su vestido, ella mañana se encargaría de llevar los anillos y Terry llevara las arras.

A la mañana siguiente desperté antes que todos, así que estuve lista muy temprano y los nervios no me dejaban tranquila por lo que decidí salir a caminar por el lugar a ver como se veían los últimos detalles, el jardín estaba impecable, todas las sillas ordenadas, con sus vestiditos y lazos.

Pss – volví a ver hacia todo lado – pss – me asuste al ver una cabeza salir entre los arbustos

Finn - grite asustada – que diablos haces ahí?, tú no puedes verme antes de la boda – dije mientras trataba de taparme con mis manos

Voy a cerrar los ojos para no verte – se rio y cerro sus ojos – solo quiero hablar contigo – yo empecé a sentir pánico – estas nerviosa? – si como no estarlo Dios yo no quiero pasar por lo mismo que Carrie cuando Big la dejo antes de su boda

Me quede petrificada imaginando la tragedia que podría ser, yo golpeando a Finn con mi bouquet – Rachel – dijo Finn atrayendo mi atención – no sé que estas pensando pero quita esa cara de terror – dijo mientras aun mantenía un ojo cerrado

Dime que no me vas a dejar en el altar – Finn abrió los ojos como platos

Tonta no te voy a dejar ni en el altar ni nunca, deja el drama solo por hoy – dijo saliendo de los arbustos para abrazarme

Me asustaste – dije golpeándolo con el puño en el pecho

Yo solo quería verte por última vez como una mujer soltera – reímos juntos – te amo Rachel Berry con todo mi corazón y estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe

Te estás adelantando, eso lo debes decir dentro de tres horas – el rodo los ojos – además yo espero que ni la muerte nos separe – Finn me beso como si de eso dependieran nuestras vidas

De pronto empecé a escuchar mucho ruido a nuestro alrededor – Finn Hudson, suelta a Rachel en este momento – exigió Emma – no sabes que es de mala suerte – me jalo del brazo para alejarme de él – la veras dentro de dos horas no seas desesperado, el tiempo pasa volando – Finn y yo nos dedicamos una última sonrisa de solteros

**POV ****FINN **

Emma tenía razón esas dos horas pasaron volando y yo ya me encontraba en el altar esperando, de pronto apareció Drizzle en su hermoso vestido gris con un lazo azul atado a su cadera, yo sonreí orgulloso de ver a mi hermosa hija.

Levante un poco la vista solo para encontrarme a la mujer más hermosa del mundo caminando hacia mí, mi sonrisa se ensancho aun mas al verla y ella me entrego una de esas miradas que me hacían enloquecer. Ella era sin dudas la mujer perfecta para mí y tuvimos que pasar tantas cosas para darnos cuenta de lo que teníamos.

Rachel llego a mi lado y la tome del brazo para terminar de caminar con ella al altar. Yo la miraba de reojo y la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro lo que provocaba que la mía tampoco lo hiciera

Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de Rachel Barbara Berry y Finn Hudson en el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio – dijo el sacerdote – Finn repite después de mi

Yo Finn Hudson, te quiero a ti Rachel Berry, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida – el padre no tuvo que decirme nada ya que yo pase una semana ensayando

Yo Rachel Berry, te quiero a ti Finn Hudson como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida – Rachel me sonrió, el sacerdote le hizo una señal a Drizzle para que se acercara

El señor bendiga estos anillos que van a entregarse uno al otro en señal de amor y fidelidad – tome el anillo y se lo coloque a Rachel y ella hizo lo mismo

Si alguien tiene alguna razón para oponerse a esta unión que habla ahora o calle para siempre – para que tenía que decir esa frase, casi me da un infarto, pero nadie dijo nada - los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia

Me voltee a mirar a Rachel y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me acerque a besarla – y ahora es para siempre oficialmente – musite entre sus labios. Salimos de la iglesia y afuera estaban todos nuestros amigos y familiares esperándonos.

Nos despedimos y les dimos las gracias a todos, luego buscamos a Drizzle para abrazarla y despedirnos de ella por un par de días. Rachel y yo decidimos hacer una luna de miel cortita para no estar mucho tiempo alejados de nuestra hija

Te amo Dretel – Drizzle me saco la lengua, porque odia que yo le diga así

Drizzle – dijo un poco enojada – pelo io tamben te amo muchio papi

Y yo los amo a los dos – dijo Rachel abrazándonos – Drizzle pórtate bien con Tuti

Shi yo pota men y tu y tu – dijo señalándonos – tamben pota men

Si claro – le dije riendo, la besamos y se la entregamos a Sunshine, subimos al auto y nos despedimos de nuevo

Rachel y yo llegamos en la tarde a nuestro hotel – ya moría por estar a solas contigo – dije alzándola en la puerta de la habitación y llevándola en brazos hasta la cama, la recosté ahí y nuestros labios se unieron desesperados, ella enredo sus manos en mis cabellos de manera frenética, mientras yo ponía las mías en su nuca para profundizar nuestro beso.

Sabes que te amo – le dije feliz de que fuera mi esposa

Lo sé y yo también te amo - sonreí y volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente, mientras nos desprendíamos de nuestra ropa.

Me dedique a acariciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y le daba cortos besos por cada lugar que mis manos tocaban, ella gemía exquisitamente entre mis brazos, nuestros labios se volvieron a unir al mismo tiempo que nuestras lenguas se buscaban de profundizar más.

Mi miembro estaba completamente duro y sabia que ella ya estaba lista para mí, nuestras respiraciones se volvieron erráticas y subí de nuevo solo para entrar de un tirón en Rachel. Ella se arqueo al sentirme dentro y sus manos apretaban el edredón, mientras no dejaba de jadear mi nombre.

Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban de manera perfecta, Rachel de nuevo gimió pero esta vez mas fuerte y supe que había alcanzado el orgasmo y poco después lo alcance yo. Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados uno al lado del otro.

**POV**** DRIZZLE **

Entre al cuarto de mis papás para terminar de poner en cajas sus pertenecías, en el mueble de mi papá encontré una foto de los tres en su boda, atrás de la foto estaba la fecha y no podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo y las lagrimas volvieron a brotar.

Ya habían pasado cincuenta años desde ese día y yo ya no era esa niña que estaba entre sus brazos, era toda una mujer a la cual ellos dos le enseñaron y le dieron lo mejor, todo el amor, compresión y felicidad que cualquiera podría necesitar y hasta mas.

Jamás los vi pelear, mi papa siempre tuvo una sonrisa para mi mami, se amaban tanto y me amaron tanto. No puedo olvidar las tardes en el parque o cuando papi me enseño a montar en bicicleta, por instinto lleve mi mano a mi rodilla para tocar un raspón que dejo cicatriz y la imagen de papi corriendo hacia mí me hizo sonreír, el siempre fue tan sobreprotector

Por eso casi no hablaba de chicos con él, siempre quería golpearlos por acercarse a su princesita, de hombres siempre hablaba con mami, ella siempre tuvo el consejo preciso, ella siempre fue mi puerto seguro, cada vez que un chico me hería corría a sus brazos para que me consolara.

Mami ya no llores mas – me dijo Beth entrando en la habitación

Ayy hija es que los extraño tanto – dije secándome las lagrimas

Pero ellos deben estar felices juntos – Beth era muy madura para sus quince años

Lo sé – le dije con una sonrisa

Los tres fueron muy felices juntos – dijo Beth al ver la fotografía que yo sostenía en mis manos y yo asentí – y ellos se amaban demasiado - afirmo

Ni siquiera la muerte los tuvo separados por mucho tiempo – papi murió hace veintidós días y mami hace doce, no podía vivir uno sin el otro, me puse de pie para guardar la foto en una caja

Abuela seguro le jalo las orejas cuando lo encontró – soltó de pronto Beth, y yo reí al imaginarlo.

Mi madre siempre le dijo a papi que no se muriera primero, o ella lo primero que haría cuando lo encontrara seria jalarle las orejas. Beth y yo continuamos acomodando cajas – mami mira – dijo mi hija de pronto. Camine a su lado y encontré una carta, en la primera parte de ella estaba la letra de mi papá y en la segunda la de mi mamá

(Finn)

… _Tú me perteneces  
No lo dudes mas  
Tu eres mía ahora y siempre  
Lo serás_

Al final del camino  
Me vas a encontrar  
Es nuestro destino  
Volver a empezar  
Siento tristeza en mi corazón  
Por el dolor de tus adiós…

(Rachel)

…_Ya no soportare estar sin ti  
Ni una noche más  
Tu no comprendes mi sufrimiento  
Tu no estás  
Tal vez si quisieras  
Volver a empezar  
Juntos do nuevo y amarnos por siempre  
Sin final_

Al final del camino  
Me vas a encontrar  
Nuestro destino es  
Volver a empezar  
Nada es igual  
Si no estás aquí…

**FIN**

**Gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Si gustan pasar a leer Mi Niña, acabo de publicar el primer capítulo.**

**Mil gracias a todos**


End file.
